


Hamilton Watches Hamilton

by fullofcrazyness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Or so I've been told, i don't really know at this point, it's cute, the King is good, there's feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 39,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: This is gonna be a story about the characters from Hamilton watching the musical. (ps. I'm not actually going by historical physical characteristics. they go with the original cast)characters involved:Alex, John, Laf, Herc, GWash, MarthaWash, Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, A-A-ron, King Georgie: 1781TJeffs and JMads : 1789Philip : 1801UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**1781, Yorktown**

BOOM

Men were screaming as the cannons kept hitting the ground. Alexander was looking around, trying to see if there was someone who he could save. There were dead everywhere. Scraps of cannon balls, clothing and guns. He looked around in horror. He shook his head, it was over in the next week, it was going to be over. He looked around for his friend.

"AARON!" He shouted into the fray.

"ALEXANDER!" He heard the other man shout back.

He looked around and spotted the man running towards him.

"Alexander. We need to run." Aaron said pointing towards the sky.

He looked up at the sky as he heard a loud whistling. Another cannon. Him, Aaron and everyone around went running to avoid the cannon ball. Just as they got out of range there was a bright flash and they didn't see the battlefield anymore.

A couple of hundred feet away, George Washington was running towards the the area where Hamilton and his troupes were.

"ALEX-" he shouted

Before he could finish the word, his vision was clouded by light and he didn't see the raining metal.

**1781, Chesapeake Bay**

Lafayette was keeping watch over the seas. He had to pay attention to when the British would retreat from Yorktown. It was going to be over soon. He looked at the horizon. It had been two days and no sign of the British yet. He prayed to God that his friends were alright on the battlefield. The British must have been putting up a fight.

As he was looking out, everything started getting brighter. He rubbed his eyes hoping he was just tired. When he opened them again, he wasn't looking at the bay anymore.

**1781, South Carolina**

John Laurens was sneaking around the plantation. He was sick of the slavery and the people taking advantages of these poor souls. And he was here to stop it.

"Follow me." He said to a group of slaves that were sitting under a tree for the extremely rare moment that they got.

"Who are you?" One asked suspiciously.

"John Laurens." is all he had to say for their faces to light up.

"You're the one helping all of us." another said,

John looked around, "Yes thats me. Now hurry up or this won't work."

The group scrambled to their feet and followed John through the trees. He explained the plan to the group. 

_Pretend like I own you until we get to the safe house. Then you can work your way to freedom._

An hour later he was waving at the group as the climbed into the cellar to hide. As he was walking away a light engulfed his vision. And he didn't see the trees anymore.

**1781, a City in New York**

Hercules was getting tired of sewing the same coats over and over again. The war was going to be over in a matter of days anyway. But if he didn't do something, it would raise suspicion among the British officers. And he didn't want that, he was a spy after all.

Sighing as he set the fourth coat of the day down on the pile, he thought of his friends. They were out on the battlefield, fighting for his and this country's freedom. And all he was doing was sewing some pants. Yes his job was dangerous, immensely so. But they were out fighting, and could die any second.

Before another thought could go through his head there was a flash and his studio was no longer in front of him.

**1781, New York**

"It's going to be over soon." Martha Washington said over her cup of tea.

"I can't believe it." Eliza said, bouncing a giggling baby boy.

"I know." Angelica added.

"After all these years we'll be free." Peggy added.

"Just a few more days." Martha said.

"I'm going to go put Philip to bed. I'll be down in a moment." Eliza said, walking up the stairs.

As she was coming back down light enveloped the room where all the ladies were, and the sitting room wasn't there anymore.

**1781, London**

The king threw the letter down in anger.

"What do you mean we're losing?" He asked in a deadly voice.

The men in the room all looked at him scared.

"The colonies are too strong, There has to be a spy. They know all of our plans and beat us to the locations to stop us before we can do anything." the general said.

The king sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Get out of my sight."

There was a scrambling of feet and a slam of a door and a flash. The king looked up to what he thought was an empty room.

**1789, New York**

Jefferson sighed as he walked out of the cabinet meeting. He really couldn't stand that Alexander Hamilton. Even though he had just met him three hours ago. Man could that guy talk.

It was annoying.

"Come on James. Let me throw one punch." Thomas said to his friend.

"No, then Washington might not let you speak again at a meeting." James Madison said, walking along side him.

"It must be nice for him to have Washington on his side." Thomas spat.

They made their way into Jefferson's office where they would be having lunch. As they walked in the door there was a flash of light, and the office was no more.

**1801, New York**

"See you on the dueling ground." Philip said as he walked away.

He didn't understand how some people could just say things like that about someone and not get away with it.

"I'll show him he can't talk about my father like that." Philip muttered to himself.

He continued walking home so he could get advice from his dad. As he was about to walk in the door there was a flash of light.

Philip looked around and saw that he was no longer at his house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, everyone was in a room. Alexander and Aaron stumbled as they had been running. They both crashed to the ground and curled up because the last thing they knew was that a cannon was about to hit the ground.

"-ANDER! AARON!" Someone shouted.

They both flinched and curled up tighter. Someone dropped to their knees beside them and gently started rubbing their backs.

Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Martha and Maria all watched scared as the men tried to calm the two down. The ones who were in battle were covered in dirt and sweat and their clothes were torn. They had never seen the effects of war on someone so close to them. Sure they've heard of it, but never seen it. Lafayette and Hercules were off to the side, ready to jump in if something were to happen to the two men. Thomas and James watched on in curiosity. They had heard of how bad the war was, but never did they expect it to do this to a man. Off to the side, the king watched a bit guiltily. So this is what the war had done to the soldiers.

"Shh. It's okay Alex." Someone said quietly. Someone beside him was doing the same for Aaron.

Alex was shaking. Why hadn't the cannon hit yet? Or did it? Was he dead?

"Shh. You're not dead." Someone said sadly. "You're safe."

Eliza covered her mouth to hold back a sob. Angelica and Peggy pulled her into a hug. This must be so much harder for her to watch.

The persons kept talking to the two, trying to convince them that the cannon hadn't hit them. That they were safe. After a few minutes they started calming enough to recognize voices.

"John?" Alex asked as Aaron did the same. "General?"

There was a collective sigh of relief. Lafayette and Hercules came over and pulled their friends into a hug. George Washington just tried to hug them all. He was glad that they were all okay, they were like his children after all. After a few minutes the two were almost completely calmed down. The group stood up, helping Alexander and Aaron and they looked around tiredly. Alex was leaning on John and Aaron on George. Again, Lafayette and Hercules on the ready.

"Dad?" came a voice.

Everyone looked over to the teenager standing awkwardly from the rest of the group.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked sharply.

"Philip. Philip Hamilton." the teen replied.

Eliza's hand went to her mouth and Alexander stared at him.

"Are you really?" he asked quietly.

Philip nodded, confused. "You just saw me a few weeks ago."

"..What year are you from?" James asked.

"Now that's a -" Thomas started to say but he was cut off.

"1801." he said.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Alright everyone name your year." Washington ordered.

The majority of answers were 1781. But there were two men from 1789.

"Who're you?" Hercules asked.

"Thomas Jefferson."

"James Madison."

"Aren't you the French ambassador?" Lafayette asked Thomas.

"That's me." Thomas said.

The king cleared his throat and watched as they all turned to him.

"Your majesty." Washington said, bowing slightly.

The rest followed suit, although less than happy to do it. They all stood up straight as there was another flash and a piece of paper fluttered from the ceiling. Washington grabbed it out of the air and read it aloud.

_Dear People,_

_I have brought you all here today to watch a musical based on the life of someone in this room. That someone is Alexander Hamilton._   _Now, I want you all to sit down and enjoy this musical. This is here for you to change the future and save some friends._

Everyone looked confused. 'Save some friends?'. George continued.

_And don't worry. Wherever you were at before you came here is fine. Time has been frozen. And yes Eliza, baby Philip is safe._

Eliza sighed in relief.

_There's a room off to the side for you to go get cleaned up and washed before we start the musical. (i'm looking at you Alexander, Aaron and Washington)._

_Signed, anonymous_

For the first time they all looked around the room. There were four couches, some chairs and a big black screen on the wall. And true to the letter, there was a door on the far wall.

"What's that?" Philip asked, pointing at the screen.

"I don't know." the king said, also looking at it.

Suddenly, it lit up, and the words "Hamilton: An American Musical" flashed. Everyone jumped back in shock.

"Whoa." Alexander said.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Washington said.

The three that were in battle staggered to the room, and the other men who hadn't been clean in a while also followed because it was there to use. After about twenty minutes they exited the room cleaner than they had been in weeks, and in new clothes.

"Let's sit." the king said, shocking everyone. They hadn't noticed he was here. After a second everyone went and arranged themselves on the couches like this.

Couch one: Hercules, John, Alexander, Lafayette  
Couch two: King George, George Washington, Martha  
Couch three: Thomas, James, Aaron  
Couch four: Angelica, Philip, Eliza, Peggy

As they all settled, the lights in the room dimmed and the screen lit up to life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**[AARON BURR:]** _

"Hey there I am." Aaron exclaimed.

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a**   
**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**   
**Spot in the Caribbean**

"You didn't tell me you were from the Caribbean." Aaron said, looking at Alexander.

"I didn't? Hmm." Alexander hummed.

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen.

**by providence, impoverished, in squalor**   
**Grow up to be a hero**

  Thomas snorted and James smacked his shoulder.   

**and a scholar?**

**_[JOHN LAURENS:]_ **

"ME!" 

"SHH!"

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

Aaron looked at Alexander out of the corner of his eye. He didn't have a father either?

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**   
**By being a lot smarter**   
**By being a self-starter**   
**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

"Wow that's young." The King said. "And impressive."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Alexander said.

_**[THOMAS JEFFERSON:]** _

"That be me." Thomas said.

Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Is everyone going to do this?" Hercules asked.

"Yes." Lafayette answered.

Everyone groaned as the hamilsquad cackled.

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**   
**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**   
**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**   
**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Thomas said looking at Alexander.

Alexander was about to respond when Eliza spoke up.

"What would you do if you had to take care of yourself so young?" she snapped.

Thomas didn't speak again.

**_[JAMES MADISON:]_ **

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Oh my gosh. Fine. That's me" James said exasperated. 

**Then a hurricane came,**

Alexander winced slightly as the hurricane that tore his island apart. He shook himself and continued watching, ignoring the looks his friends gave him.

**and devastation reigned**   
**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**   
**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**   
**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

**_[BURR:]_ **

"Meeee, again." Aaron said.

**Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man"**   
**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

"Really?" Angelica asked.

Alexander nodded. "Guess they thought I was smart enough and needed to get of the island where I couldn't do anything."

**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**   
**The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

**_[ALEXANDER HAMILTON:]_ **

"MEEE!" Alexander squealed.

George just shook his head.  _'Such a child.'_ he thought fondly.

**Alexander Hamilton**   
**My name is Alexander Hamilton**   
**And there's a million things I haven't done**   
**But just you wait, just you wait...**

"Didn't you say those exact words to me when we met?" Angelica asked.

Alexander blushed. "Maybe."

"Oh my gosh." Peggy asked giggling.

"Shush!"

**_[ELIZA HAMILTON:]_ **

"ME!" Eliza shouted.

"Not so loud!" Peggy and Angelica shouted back.

"Girls, come on." Martha said, giving them a look.

"Sorry." They said.

**When he was ten his father split,**

Aaron nodded. So that's what had happened.

**full of it, debt-ridden**   
**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**   
**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**_[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering):]_ **   
**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

Alexander blinked as he felt his eyes water. 

"Dad?" Philip asked.

"I'm okay." Alexander said, not looking at anyone.

"You were alone at age twelve?" Martha asked shocked.

Alexander nodded.

"And you grew up to be great." George said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Alexander said quietly.

**_[GEORGE WASHINGTON (COMPANY):]_ **

"MEE!" George exclaimed in a really high voice trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, Alexander bust out laughing. He was bent over double. Given he wasn't the only one. John was practically on the floor and Lafayette was leaning on Hercules. Martha shook her head as the Schuyler sisters giggles quietly. The King just looked at him.

_'This is supposed to be their leader?'_

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

"So much tragedy." Martha whispered.

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**   
**A voice saying: "You gotta fend for yourself." ("Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.")**   
**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

**_[BURR (COMPANY):]_ **   
**There would have been nothin' left to do**   
**For someone less astute**   
**He woulda been dead or destitute**

"Glad your not." Eliza said.

"Me to." Philip agreed. "I wouldn't have been born."

Everyone chuckled at that comment. Even the King.

**Without a cent of restitution**   
**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**   
**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**   
**Scammin'**

"Also illegal." Thomas said.

"Shut up." Peggy said.

**(scammin') for every book he can get his hands on**   
**Plannin' (plannin') for the future see him now as he stands on (oooh...)**   
**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**   
**In New York you can be a new man**

"That's true." Alexander said. "I did become a new man."

**_[COMPANY (HAMILTON):]_ **   
**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**   
**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**   
**In New York you can be a new man**   
**_[WOMEN:]_ ** **In New York**   
**_[MEN:]_ ** **New York**   
**_[HAMILTON:]_ ** **Just you wait!**

**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**   
**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**   
**You could never back down**   
**You never learned to take your time!**

"And he still hasn't." George said pointedly looking at the man.

Alexander just whistled and didn't look at him.

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**   
**When America sings for you**   
**Will they know what you overcame?**   
**Will they know you rewrote the game?**   
**The world will never be the same, oh**

**_[BURR:]_ **   
**The ship is in the harbor now**   
**See if you can spot him (** **_[MEN:]_ ** **Just you wait)**   
**Another immigrant**   
**Comin' up from the bottom**

"We get the job done." Lafayette and Alexander said.

**(** **_[COMPANY:]_ ** **Just you wait)**   
**His enemies destroyed his rep**   
**America forgot him**

"Well obviously not. They made a musical about you." Philip said smiling.

**_[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:]_ **   
**We fought with him**

"Wait is that a double cast? That's genius." Alexander said.

"How so?" Thomas asked.

"Well, Herc and Laf foughtwith me. And from the vibes i'm getting from you two." Alexander said pointing at Thomas and James. "You _fight with_  me."

Everyone just let that sink in. 

"Wow." the King said.

**_[LAURENS/PHILIP:]_ **   
**Me? I died for him**

"Wait." Eliza said, looking at a now pale Philip. "What if that double casting is true though?"

Alexander looked pained. "I... I hope I'm over thinking."

John just rubbed the man's back comfortingly.

**_[WASHINGTON:]_ **   
**Me? I trusted him**

"Still do." George said.

**_[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA:]_ **   
**Me? I loved him**

"Wait what?" Eliza said looking at her sisters.

Angelica didn't look at her. Peggy was just confused.

"Is there another double casting then?" Thomas asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

**_[BURR:]_ **   
**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

"WHAT!?" George shouted, jumping up.

"Burr?" Alexander whispered, looking hurt.

"I..I would never." Aaron said. 

Martha jumped up as it looked like her husband was about to fight the man. 

"Later." she said. "Watch the musical first."

George hesitated before sitting down.

**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**There's a million things I haven't done**   
**But just you wait!**

**_[BURR:]_ **   
**What's your name, man?**

**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Alexander Hamilton!**

"Alexander Hamilton!" Alexander said at the same time of the musical.

Everyone groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**_[COMPANY:]_ **

**1776\. New York City.**

"Did we really met only five years ago?" Alexander asked, looking at his friends.

"Was it really only that long?" John said agreeing, "It feels like longer."

**  
_[HAMILTON:]_  
Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
That depends. Who's asking?**

"Are you a different person if it's not Alexander?" Peggy asked.

Aaron sputtered for a moment before deciding not to say anything.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you**

"That's a bit creepy." Eliza said.

"Oh well." Alexander said.

The other sighed.

**_[BURR:]_  
I'm getting nervous**

"Good. I'd be worried if you didn't." Lafayette said.

"HEY!"

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Sir...  
I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him.**

"Did you really?" George asked.

"It's a blur, sir." Alexander said, avoiding the question.

**It's a blur, sir.**

Everyone laughed.

**He handles the financials?**

**_[BURR:]_  
You punched the bursar  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Yes!**

"Well, there's our answer." Martha said, giggling.

**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.**

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas asked.

"Shut up." Alexander said, waving a hand at him.

**So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
It was my parents' dying wish before they passed  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan**

"Smooth." John laughed.

**God, I wish there was a war!**

"Why!?" the whole room exclaimed.

Alexander just whistled and didn't look at anyone.

**Then we could prove that we're worth more  
Than anyone bargained for...  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
Can I buy you a drink?** **  
_[HAMILTON:]_  
That would be nice  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less**

"Yeah, that's not happening." Alexander said.

"We know. You never be quiet." half the room said.

"I tried." Aaron said.

"A for effort." Eliza and Philip said.

"My own wife and son!" Alexander exclaimed dramatically.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
What?  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
Smile more  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Ha  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

"You need opinions!" Alexander said, looking at Aaron.

Aaron just rolled his eyes.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
You can't be serious  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
You wanna get ahead?  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Yes  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?**

"I feel like this is foreshadowing." John said, shaking a bit.

"Nope. It's just coincidence." Alexander said, not wanting to think about it.

"But-"

"NOPE!"

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_  
Show time!  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
Like I said...  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**

"Of course you are." Angelica sighed.

John just smiled at her.

**Those redcoats don't want it with me!  
Cuz I will pop chick-a pop **

"Pop chick-a-pop?" Philip asked confused.

"I don't know." Peggy said, the other nodding in agreement.

**these cops till I'm free!**

**_[LAFAYETTE:]_ **

"ME!" Lafayette announced.

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the King "Casse toi!"**

Those who knew french burst out laughing.

"Laf!" Alexander laughed. "Did you really?!"

"I did!" Lafayette said, laughing.

"Whats so funny?" The King asked confused.

"Nothing!" The two said.

The King looked at them suspiciously.

"Can we know?" Hercules asked.

Alexander and Lafayette whispered the meaning into John and Hercules's ears. The two just stared at Lafayette and started laughing as well.

"What is happening?" Angelica deadpanned.

"I have no idea." George said. 

**Who's the best?  
** **C'est moi!**

**_[MULLIGAN:]_ **

"ME!" Hercules said.

**Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?"**

"Ayyyy." the squad said.

**  
_[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS:]_  
Ayyyyy  
  
 _[MULLIGAN:]_  
Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets...**

"I did not need to know that." Peggy said.

"Same here." Philip agreed.

Hercules just shrugged.

**_[LAFAYETTE:]_  
Wow  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more...  
  
 _[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_  
To the revolution!**

"To the revolution!" everyone said but the King, who was blue that he was about to lose said war.

**_[LAURENS:]_  
Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!  
  
 _[MULLIGAN:]_  
Aaron Burr!  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land**

"So like you Aaron." Alexander said.

"Don't." Aaron said.

Alexander smirked. "No opinion."

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_  
Boooo!**

Off-screen, they booed him too.

**_[LAURENS:]_  
Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?  
  
 _[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS:]_  
Ooh  
Who you?  
Who you?  
Who are you?  
  
 _[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS:]_  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

"Amazing things." George said at a blushing Alexander. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_[HAMILTON:]_ **

**I am not throwing away my shot!  
** **I am not throwing away my shot!  
** **Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

"How so?" James asked.

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

"Oh."

**I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College  
I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

"Sure you do." Eliza smirked.

"Elizaaaa." Alexander whined.

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge!**

"That." Thomas said, pointing at the screen. "Is a lie."

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen but my mind is older**

"Hey! That's what I said when I graduated!" Philip announced.

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

"Please don't." Thomas said.

Alexander smirked.

**I am the  
  
** _[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS:]_

Alexander joined in.

**A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R**

"Was that necessary?" the King asked.

"Yes." is all the Alexander said.

**—we are—meant to be...**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

"I take offense to that." The King said.

"It's true." the rest of the room said.

The King humphed and crossed his arms.

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

"I did not." the King said.

Everyone just stared at him.

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!**

"What!?" Eliza asked, confused.

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS:]_  
(He says in parentheses)**

"OH! Like stage directions!" James said.

"ooohhhhh." Went everyone else.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

"That's what we're afraid of." Eliza, George, John, Lafayette, Hercules and Angelica said looking at him.

Alexander just looked at them. "What?"

The group just shook their heads.

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy  
  
 _[HAMILTON (LAURENS):]_  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)  
I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)**

"Is this like... a catchphrase?" Peggy asked.

"I think so." Martha said.

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)  
  
 _[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE:]_  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!**

"Wow that repeats a lot." Hercules said.

"It does." Thomas agreed, "But it sounds good."

**  
_[LAFAYETTE:]_  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?  
'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'**

Lafayette groaned. "My English was so bad."

Alexander patted his back. "Don't worry about it."

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my  
  
 _[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_  
Shot!  
  
 _[MULLIGAN:]_  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

"Can you make me a dress?" Angelica asked him.

"Umm why?" Hercules asked.

"Because. I want a dress." Angelica said.

"I guess??" 

"Thanks."

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!  
I'm gonna take a  
  
 _[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_  
Shot!  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
But we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

"That's right." the squad agreed.

**You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion  
Have another  
  
 _[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_  
Shot!  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

"Do-" Aaron tried but failed.

"OPINIONS!" Alexander announced.

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

"You have a thing with shooting." John said, looking at Aaron, who just shrugged.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

Lafayette flexed his muscles.

**I think your pants look hot**

Hercules showed of his pants, which he did make.

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

John just stared at him and then started giggling.

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

"Wow okay." Thomas said.

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

"Well you have." 

Alexander smiled.

**_[LAURENS:]_  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd  
  
 _[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE:]_  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's a catchphrase." Eliza said.

**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

"Seriously." Aaron agreed.

"Was that an opinion?!" Alexander exclaimed.

Aaron groaned.

**_[LAURENS (HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN):]_  
Ev'rybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
Hey!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Wooh!!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Ay, let 'em hear ya!  
(Yea!)  
Let's go!  
  
 _[LAURENS (COMPANY):]_  
(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The room joined in.

**I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Come on!  
(Yea!)  
Come on, let's go!  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
Rise up!  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

"Rise up." Alexander said, "I like it."

**_[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE (COMPANY):]_  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
Rise up!  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

"What?" Eliza asked.

The room looked at Alexander.

"Exactly as the musical said." is all he said.

Everyone else shot each other worried looks.

**When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

"You run!" Lafayette exclaimed. 

"But.... why?" Alexander asked.

"Because its DEATH!?" John said.

Alexander just shrugged.

The two shot each other a look.

**Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many**

Everyone looked sad at that. Everyone should be able to grow old.

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty  
  
Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with  
Something to prove went?**

"We went to the war." George said.

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

"We... didn't even think about that." Aaron said.

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?  
I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

"Oh it's getting intense." Philip said.

**I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately  
Smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation!  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

"Wow that was cool." Peggy said.

Philip nodded.

**_[HAMILTON AND COMPANY:]_  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

"SO MANY TIMES!" Thomas yelled. 

"SHUT UP!" Alexander yelled back as everyone else laughed at Thomas' shocked face.

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN (ENSEMBLE):]_  
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!   
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!   
We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)**

By this time everyone was singing along it was said so many times. 

**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
Take a shot! Shot! Shot!  
A-yo it's time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am not throwing away my  
{COMPANY:] Not throwing away my shot!**

"I like that song." Aaron said.

"AN OPINION!" Alexander yelled. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**[HAMILTON:]** _

**I may not live to see our glory!**

"I think we will." Alexander said, "Considering our odds before we were brought here."

The room cheered.

The King pouted in his seat. 

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS:]_ **   
**I may not live to see our glory!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**But I will gladly join the fight**

"Yeah we will!" **  
**

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS:]_ **   
**But I will gladly join the fight!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**And when our children tell our story...**

Philip smirked. "We tell the story all the time."

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS:]_ **   
**And when our children tell our story...**

**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**_[MULLIGAN:]_ **   
**Let's have another round tonight**

**_[LAFAYETTE:]_ **   
**Let's have another round tonight**

**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**Let's have another round tonight**

"You were so drunk weren't you." Peggy deadpanned.

"Yes." John said unashamed.

Peggy just shook her head.

**_[LAURENS:]_ **   
**Raise a glass to freedom**   
**Something they can never take away**

The King opened his mouth.

"NEVER TAKE AWAY!" the Squad yelled.

The King closed his mouth.

**No matter what they tell you**   
**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**_[LAURENS/MULLIGAN:]_ **   
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

"And there was." George said. "So many came to fight."

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS:]_ **   
**Telling the story of tonight**

**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**_[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:]_ **   
**Raise a glass to freedom**   
**Something they can never take away**

**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**No matter what they tell you**

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:]_ **   
**Let's have another round tonight**

"Seriously!?" Peggy shouted.

"Yes." Hercules said.

**_[LAURENS:]_ **   
**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:]_ **   
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS:]_ **   
**Telling the story of tonight**

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:]_ **   
**Let's have another round tonight**

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE WE CAN!"

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/ENSEMBLE (MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/ENSEMBLE):]_ **   
**They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)**   
**They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)**   
**They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)**   
**_[FULL ENSEMBLE:]_ ** **Tonight**


	7. Chapter 7

_**[BURR:]** _

**There's nothing rich folks love more**   
**Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**   
**They pull up in their carriages and gawk**   
**At the students in the common**   
**Just to watch them talk**

"Why?" Philip asked. 

"Because rich people don't have to do things like that." Alexander said. "It's different."

Philip nodded.

**Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded**   
**Uh-oh, but little does he know that**   
**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

"Hey! That's us!" Peggy exclaimed.

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Work, work!**   
**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**Angelica!**

"ME!"

_**[COMPANY:]** _   
**Work, work!**   
**_[ELIZA:]_ **   
**Eliza!**

"ME!"

_**[PEGGY:]** _   
**And Peggy!**

"HEY! well ME!"

_**[COMPANY:]** _   
**Work, work!**   
**The Schuyler sisters!**   
**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**Angelica!**   
**_[PEGGY:]_ **   
**Peggy!**   
**_[ELIZA:]_ **   
**Eliza!**   
**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Work!**

**_[PEGGY:]_ **   
**Daddy said to be home by sundown**   
**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**Daddy doesn't need to know**

"You were always the rebel." Eliza said.

"You got that right." Angelica sassed.

_**[PEGGY:]** _   
**Daddy said not to go downtown**   
**_[ELIZA:]_ **   
**Like I said, you're free to go**

"Well you were sassy to." Peggy said.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Eliza asked.

_**[ANGELICA:]** _   
**But—look around, look around**   
**The revolution's happening in New York**   
**_[ELIZA/PEGGY:]_ **   
**New York**   
**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Angelica**   
**_[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY:]_ **   
**Work!  
** **_[PEGGY:]  
_ ** **It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war  
** **_[ELIZA:]  
_ ** **People shouting in the square**

Alexander looked down.

"Wait that was you?" Eliza asked.

"He was the one fighting with that farmer guy?!" Angelica exclaimed.

"That was him alright." John laughed.

"Oh my gosh." Peggy said.

_**[PEGGY:]** _   
**It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**   
**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**New ideas in the air**

"You're optimistic." Philip noted. 

_**[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE:]** _   
**Look around, look around**   
**_[ELIZA:]_ **   
**Angelica, remind me what we're looking for...**   
**_[ALL MEN:]_ **   
**She's lookin' for me!**

The King snorted.

Angelica shrugged. "Not wrong."

**_[ANGELICA (COMPANY):]_ **   
**Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)**   
**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**   
**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**   
**Whooaaaaa!**

**_[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY:]_ **   
**Whooaaaaa!**

"That was impressive." The King said approvingly.

Everyone stared at him.

**Work!**

**_[BURR:]_ **   
**Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city**   
**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**   
**Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**   
**But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

"Real smooth." John laughed. 

"Shut up." Aaron said.

**Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**   
**You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**   
**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**Burr, you disgust me**   
**_[BURR:]_ **   
**Ah, so you've discussed me**

"Even smoother." Lafayette laughed. 

**I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

At this point everyone was just laughing. Aaron was pouting.

**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**   
**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**   
**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**   
**So listen to my declaration:**

"Oh dear." Aaron said.

"You gotta problem?" Angelica asked.

"Nope."

_**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY:]** _   
**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**   
**That all men are created equal"**   
**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**   
**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Unh!**   
**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!**

"And what were you going to do?" Thomas asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Martha slapped the back of his head. 

_**[WOMEN:]** _   
**Work!**

**_[ELIZA:]_ **   
**Look around, look around at how**   
**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**   
**_[ELIZA/PEGGY:]_ **   
**Look around, look around at how**   
**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**   
**_[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY:]_ **   
**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**   
**In the greatest city in the world!**

"I have to agree with this statement." Alexander said.

"Sure beats South Carolina." Johns said.

"Nothing beats Virginia." Thomas, James, and the Washingtons said.

Hercules snorted. "Ireland for the win."

_**[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY:]** _   
**In the greatest city in the world!**

**_[ANGELICA (ELIZA/PEGGY) {MEN}:]_ **   
**Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**   
**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**   
**_[ANGELICA (ELIZA/PEGGY) {WOMEN}:]_ **   
**You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}**   
**So listen to my declaration:**

"Thats cool." Philip said.

"Yeah, all the voices at once." George agreed. 

_**[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY (WOMEN ENSEMBLE):]** _   
**We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)**   
**Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)**   
**_[FULL COMPANY:]_ **   
**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**   
**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**   
**_[ALL WOMEN:]_ **   
**In the greatest city in the world**   
**_[ALL MEN:]_ **   
**In the greatest city**   
**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**In the greatest city in the world!**

"Another catchphrase?" Philip asked.

"I don't think so." Hercules said.

"Hmmm." Philip hummed.

**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Work, work!**   
**_[ANGELICA:]_ **   
**Angelica!**   
**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Work, work!**   
**_[ELIZA:]_ **   
**Eliza!**   
**_[PEGGY:]_ **   
**And Peggy!**   
**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Work, work!**   
**_[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY:]_ **   
**The Schuyler sisters!**   
**_[COMPANY:]_ **   
**Work, work!**   
**_[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY (COMPANY):]_ **   
**We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**   
**Hey! (Work, work!)**   
**Hey! (Work, work!)**   
**_[ELIZA/PEGGY {ANGELICA} (COMPANY):]_ **   
**Hey! (Work, work!)**   
**{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)**   
**In the greatest city (Work, work!)**   
**{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}**

"Wow." is all the room had to say.

"Impressive." the King said again. 

_**[COMPANY:]** _   
**In the greatest city in the world!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**[SEABURY:]** _

**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**

"Is this where Alex fights the farmer?" Eliza asked.

"It sure is." Lafayette smirked.

"So you were the one who was 'shouting in the square'!" Peggy exclaimed pointing at Alexander.

Alexander just looked the other way and whistled while his friends shook their heads. 

**And I present "Free Thoughts on the**

**Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"  
** **Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

"Revolution!" Everyone screamed.

**They have not your interests at heart**   
**_[MULLIGAN:]_ **   
**Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

"Aaron wouldn't let me go up there at first." Alexander said.

"And for good reason." Aaron said. 

_**[SEABURY:]** _   
**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

"He's right." This King said.

No one payed him any attention.

**Don't let them lead you astray**   
**This Congress does not speak for me**   
**_[BURR:]_ **   
**Let him be**

"SEE!" Alexander said, pointing at the screen.

"And you should have left him alone." Aaron said shaking his head.

"Never." Alexander smiled. 

_**[SEABURY:]** _   
**They're playing a dangerous game**   
**I pray the king shows you his mercy**   
**For shame, for shame...**

**_[HAMILTON (SEABURY):]_ **   
**Yo!**

"Here we go." John laughed.

"It wasn't that great." Alexander said.

"You're right." Hercules said. "It was amazing."

**He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)**   
**Sound of screams but the (Who scream)**   
**Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)**

"Wow. How can they sing that at the same time?" George asked.

"Lots of practice I assume." Philip said, entranced.

**The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)**   
**Win this (Interests)**   
**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face**

"It was." the Squad said.

**(At heart)**   
**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)**   
**Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)**   
**And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)**

"You tell him Alex." Peggy cheered.

"Don't worry. He did." Aaron sighed.

**About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)**   
**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

"That." Martha laughed, along with everyone else. "Was great."

**(They're playing a dangerous game)**   
**But strangely, your mange is the same**   
**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**   
**Is he in Jersey?**

"FOR SHAME!" The King said.

**(For shame)**

Everyone started laughing.

"You and your people think alike." John laughed.

"I should think so." The King said indignantly.

**For the revolution!**   
**(For shame!)** _**[COMPANY:]** _   
**For the revolution!**

Everyone in the room also shouted this.

**_[SEABURY:]_ **   
**Heed**   
**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna**   
**_[SEABURY/HAMILTON:]_ **   
**Scream**

"You should have." Lafayette said.

"Then people really would have been screaming in the square." Eliza said.

"They were already shouting, it was just a step up." Aaron pointed out.

"That would have been even better." Philip said.

"Philip!"

_**[HAMILTON:]** _   
**Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**   
**_[SEABURY:]_ **   
**Not your interests**   
**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**

"Like seriously." Alexander deadpanned. "Wh-"

"Shush. Watch." Aaron cut him off before he could start ranting. 

**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

"TRUE!" Peggy shouted. 

_**[BURR:]** _   
**Alexander, please!**   
**_[HAMILTON:]_ **   
**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties"**

"OPINIONS!" Alexander shouted. 

**_[ENSEMBLE:]_ **   
**Silence! A message from the King!**   
**A message from the King!**   
**_[FULL COMPANY:]_ **   
**A message from the King!**

"Am I finally showing up?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**[KING GEORGE:]** _

**You say**   
**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

"What?" George asked confused.

**You cry**   
**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

"The Boston Tea Party!" Alexander exclaimed.

**Why so sad?**   
**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**   
**Now you're making me mad**

"To bad." Hercules sassed.

The King just crossed his arms. 

**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**   
**You'll be back, soon you'll see**

"Hah. No." Alexander deadpanned, everyone else nodding.

The King humphed.

**You'll remember you belong to me**

"No we don't." George said.

"Well you used to." the King said. 

**You'll be back, time will tell**   
**You'll remember that I served you well**   
**Oceans rise, empires fall**

"That's a very contradictory tune to those words." James said.

"What?" John asked.

"Nevermind." James said, turning back to the screen.

**We have seen each other through it all**   
**And when push comes to shove**   
**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

Everyone looked at the king like he was insane. 

He just smiled. 

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da...**

The room was silent. 

"I can never look at you the same again." Philip said. 

And everyone broke down laughing. 

The King shrugged. "Oh well."

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**   
**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...**

"Ummm no we won't." Aaron said.

"Why do you think we're fighting?" Lafayette asked rhetorically. 

The king just pouted in his chair.

**And no, don't change the subject**   
**Cuz you're my favorite subject**   
**My sweet, submissive subject**

"This is weird." Angelica pointed out.

**My loyal, royal subject**   
**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...**

"Very weird." Peggy agreed.

**You'll be back like before**   
**I will fight the fight and win the war**

"NO YOU WON'T!" the Squad shouted.

**For your love, for your praise**   
**And I'll love you till my dying days**   
**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

"I think you already have." Philip said, looking at the King.

**So don't throw away this thing we had**

"What thing?" George asked.

"Our thing." the King said.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He just smiled back.

**Cuz when push comes to shove**   
**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

"Yeah." Alexander said. "I think Philips right."

"How?" the King asked. 

"You are insane."

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

Everyone started singing along.

Even the King.

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat—**   
**Everybody!**

**_[FULL ENSEMBLE:]_ **   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da**   
**Dat dat da ya da!**

"Well. I like my song." The King said.


	10. Chapter 10

**_[COMPANY:]_ **

**British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor]**

"Ah the beginning of the war." George said.

**_[ENSEMBLE 1 (ENSEMBLE 2):]_  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)  
When they surround our troops!  
(They surround our troops!)  
When they surround our troops!  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

"Why?" Angelica asked.

"I'm sure it'll be explained." Alexander said.

**I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to**

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE:]_  
Rise up!**

"Oh." Angelica said.

Alexander nodded.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or**

"Well let's hope you don't." Eliza said, looking at her husband.

"I try not to." Alexander said.

"I guess that'll be enough." Eliza sighed.

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE:]_  
Rise up!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
I will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—**

"Oh dear." George said, shaking his head.

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE:]_  
Rise up!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Understand? It's the only way to**

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE:]_  
Rise up! Rise up!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Here he comes!  
  
 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Here comes the General!**

**_[BURR:]  
_ ** **Ladies and gentlemen!**

"Do we have to be so dramatic?" George asked.

"Yes." Martha said.

**[ENSEMBLE:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**_[BURR:]_  
The moment you've been waiting for!**

"Seriously. So dramatic." George said.

**_[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Here comes the General!**

**_[BURR:]_  
The pride of Mount Vernon!**

"Now seriously." George sighed.

"It is totally necessary." Lafayette said.

"One hundred percent." Hercules added.

Thomas and James looked at the four like they were crazy. These were the people who had won their independence?

**_[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Here comes the General!**

**_[BURR:]_  
George Washington!**

The Squad cheered much to George's chagrin.

**_[WASHINGTON (ENSEMBLE):]_  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered   
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

"Were you really so outmatched?" Philip asked.

"Yes we were." Alexander answered.

"How did we win?" Philip asked.

"Lot's of hard work." George said.

No one noticed that Philip said that they had won. From where most of them came from, the war wasn't over yet. 

**We gotta make an all out stand  
** **Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
Check it  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?**

"Yes." Hercules said.

**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal**

"I am really not that great." George said.

"I have to disagree." Aaron said. "Don't Alexander."

Alexander shut his mouth.

**Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
**

**The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go...**

**_[ENSEMBLE:]_   
**

**Boom!**

Aaron and Alexander flinched.

No one said anything, but watched to two.

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?**

"Because not everyone gave up and we have hope." Lafayette said wisely.

**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look  
  
 _[WASHINGTON (ENSEMBLE):]_  
We are outgunned (What?)**

The Squad also yelled 'What!"

**Outmanned (What?)  
** **Outnumbered  
** **Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
** **We gotta make an all out stand  
** **Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
** **Incoming!**

Alexander and Aaron flinched again as there was another cannon sound.

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**They're battering down the Battery check the damages**

"I like that line." Philip said.

No one replied, watching the two soldiers.

**_[MULLIGAN:]_   
**

**Rah!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages**

**_[MULLIGAN:]_   
**

**Rah!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
**

**Yo, let's steal their cannons**

"You didn't." Eliza said, starting at her husband.

"He did." George said. "Very recklessly I might add."

"It was not." Alexander protested.

"You went into British territory and stole their cannons." George said.

Alexander stayed quiet. Hercules didn't. "It was fun."

"I must applaud you." The King said, "Not many would be that brave."

"Thank you." Alexander said.

**_[MULLIGAN (COMPANY):]_   
**

**Shh-boom! (Boom!)**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and...**

**_[COMPANY:]_   
**

**Boom!**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and...**

**_[COMPANY:]_   
**

**Boom!**

With every 'boom', Alex and Aaron's eyes slowly glossed over. 

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**There's another ship and...**

**_[COMPANY:]_   
**

**Boom!**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**We just lost the southern tip and...**

**_[COMPANY:]_   
**

**Boom!**

The musical got cut off.

"Wha-" Peggy started.

"Alex!" Lafayette yelled.

"Aaron!" 

Everyone looked over to the two people. They were pale and were starring with unseeing eyes. The others were trying to get a response out of either one of them, but it didn't work. George got up and walked over to the two of them. He'd been fighting for so long it no longer affected him. 

Eliza tried to follow but was stopped by Philip.

"Let them be, they know what it's like." he said.

Eliza hesitated but nodded. Her son was right.

"Alex please come on." John pleaded. " You to Aaron." 

"Move." George said in his commander voice.

Everyone knew to do as he said. They had been under his command long enough.

"Alexander. Aaron. Look at me." George said standing over them. So far they hadn't responded to the soft comfort, so George tried being their commander.

Aaron's head raised and looked at him with glossy eyes. George suppressed a shudder. He needed to get Alexander to respond.

"Hamilton." he tried again.

Slowly the man looked up, his eyes also unfocused.

"Stand up soldiers." George commanded.

Everyone watched as the two started responding. Their eyes were slowly focusing. Together they stood up and stood at attention. Thinking quickly Lafayette, John and Hercules joined them at attention. George gave them an appreciating look.

"Good. Now listen." George said walking down the line.

The King watched curiously. Washington really was a good leader. He had underestimated him. The sisters, Martha and Philip watched apprehensively.

George stopped in front of Alexander and Aaron.

"It's over." He said seriously. "There's no more fighting. The battle's done. No more canons."

After a second their eyes focused. Aaron groaned and slowly sat down on the couch behind him. Alexander though, his legs buckled from underneath him.

"Whoa. There we go." George said catching him. "Come on, onto the couch."

Aaron grabbed his friend's arm and helped him sit down. They sat there for a moment, just breathing. John sat next to Alexander and rubbed his back. George did the same for Aaron. Lafayette and Hercules kneeled in front of them.

"You okay?" George asked them.

Aaron nodded, looking up.

"Yes." Alexander said, doing the same.

George smiled and clapped a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Goodmen." He stood up and wet to go sit next to his wife. 

"You handled that very well." Martha whispered.

There was shuffling around as people went to their seats. 

Couch one : Lafayette, Hercules, John  
Couch two : Martha, Aaron, George, King  
Couch three : Eliza, Alexander, Philip,   
Couch four : Peggy, Angelica, James, Thomas

The musical started up again. 

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddyup**

"How was the word 'giddyup' successfully be put in here?" James asked laughing.

"I have no idea." Philip said, also laughing.

**I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up**

"That is why my troupes do." The King said.

"Yeah, it's a pain." George said.

The King looked offended. 

**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

"Hey!" Alexander, Aaron, Lafayette, Hercules and John exclaimed looking at their commander.

George looked at them. "Not you five. You all are loyal to a fault."

The group nodded.

"That's better." Alexander said.

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance...  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
**

**Your excellency, sir!**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**Who are you?**

The room burst with laughter.

"He didn't know who you were." Alexander said, bending double in his seat.

"Shut up." Aaron said smacking the other's shoulder.

"Never." Alexander said.

**_[BURR:]_  
Aaron Burr, Sir?  
**

**Permission to state my case?**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**As you were**

**_[BURR:]_  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**

There was a moment of silence for the fallen General. 

**And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance**

"So disrespectful." The King said, shaking his head. 

Aaron had the decency to look down embarrassed. 

**[WASHINGTON:]  
**

**Huh**

**_[BURR:]_   
**

**I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**Yes?**

**_[BURR:]_   
**

**Well**

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

"Good job Alexander." Eliza said.

Alexander shrugged. "It's what I do."

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**Yes, sir**

**_[HAMILTON & BURR:]_   
**

**We keep meeting**

"We really did keep meeting didn't we." Aaron said.

Everyone in the room nodded their agreement. 

**_[BURR:]_   
**

**As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**Burr?**

**_[BURR:]_   
**

**Sir?**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
Close the door on your way out**

Again, everyone started laughing.

"That was the best put down I've ever seen." Peggy said, trying to catch her breath. 

"It's not that funny." Aaron said.

"It really is." Hercules laughed.

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**Have I done something wrong, sir?**

"When do you not do something wrong?" John asked.

"Lee." is all Alexander said.

"Oh yes. Lee." John nodded. "That was a good decision."

George shook his head exasperated.

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
**

**Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh**

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**Sir?**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

"Because everyone wanted me only for a secretary." Alexander said bitterly.

"So?" Lafayette asked.

"Because I don't want to be a secretary." Alexander ranted. "I want to do something with my life. Not answer to random people all day long."

The room just stared at him for a moment before to turning back to the musical.

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**Sir!**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**

"Which was incredibly dangerous." George said.

Alexander waved his hand. "Yeah yeah." 

"Still was fun." Hercules said.

**Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you...**

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

"SEE!?" Alexander shouted. 

**_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**And why're you upset?**

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**I'm not**

"Sometimes you act like your son over there." Eliza said, pointing to Philip.

"Hey!"

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
**

**Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?**

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**Yes**

"No." pretty much everyone in the room said.

"You're not allowed to die." Philip said. "I want to be alive."

Thomas snorted. "Your dad's not dying any time soon I can tell you that."

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
Dying is easy, young man  
**

**Living is harder**

"To true." those who fought said.

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**Why are you telling me this?**

**_[WASHINGTON:]_  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised**

"How have you fought for so long?" the King asked.

"We don't know." Lafayette answered. 

**We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?  
  
 _[COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON:]_  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
**

**I'm young scrappy and hungry!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

"Atta boy Alexander!" John said, clapping a hand on the man's shoulder.

**  
_[WASHINGTON:]_   
**

**Son**

**_[WASHINGTON & COMPANY:]_   
**

**We are outgunned, outmanned!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
**

**Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

"Wow you have three friends." Thomas sassed.

"More than you have." Alexander retorted. 

"OHHHH!" Philip, John, Lafayette and Hercules said. The Schuyler sisters were giggling.

Martha shook her head the their childish antics.

**_[WASHINGTON & COMPANY:]_   
**

**Outnumbered, outplanned!**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some King's men who might let some things slide**

"You'll never find anyone." The King said confidently. "Everyone is loyal to me."

Hercules smirked. Oh lots of people would talk for the right price, or if you spy on them of course. 

George looked at the King. "Are you serious? What do you think the colonies are doing? Who said anything about loyal?"

The King sputtered. 

**_[HAMILTON (COMPANY) {ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY/WOMEN}:]_  
(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
Master the element of surprise  
(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
  
 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
**

**Here comes the General!**

"Again!" George said, throwing his hands in the air.

**_[HAMILTON:]_   
**

**Rise up!**

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_   
**

**What?**

**_[ENSEMBLE:]_   
**

**Here comes the General!**

This time the squad and Philip sang along much to George's embarrassment.

**_[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS/WOMEN:]_   
**

**Rise up!**

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_   
**

**What?**

**_[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Here comes the General!**

And again, they sang, but funnily enough, the King joined in.

Everyone starred at him, he just shrugged.

**[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS:]  
**

**Rise up!**

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]_  
What?**

**_[COMPANY:]_   
**

**Here comes the General!**

And everyone was now saying it.

"Martha!"

"What?"

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
What?**

**_[WASHINGTON:]  
_ ** **And his right hand man!**

**_[COMPANY:]_  
Boom!  **

This time the 'boom' was muffled so it wasn't as loud. The soldiers appreciated it.


	11. Chapter 11

**_[Burr:]_ **

**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"Yes we already knew this." Alexander said.

Aaron shrugged. "I didn't write this."

**Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?  
Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

Alexander turned to Aaron. "Do you think that about me?"

Aaron shrugged and didn't reply, ignoring the hurt look that Alex had on his face. 

Eliza and Philip pulled him into a two sided hug.

**Be seated at the right hand of the father  
Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

"Something I don't regret." George said, turning to Alexander. 

**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write  
Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable  
But what do we have in common?  
We're reliable with the  
  
 _[All Men:]_  
Ladies!**

"Really Burr?" Angelica asked. "Must we remind you of a few songs ago?"

"'I know it's not funny but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money.'" Peggy sang.

"'I'm a trust fund baby you can trust me.'" Eliza sang.

Aaron blushed and looked away as the room laughed.

**_[Burr:]_  
There are so many to deflower!**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peggy eyes him.

"Nothing." Aaron squeaked.

"That's what I thought." Peggy said.

**_[All Men:]_  
Ladies!  
 _[Burr:]_  
Looks! Proximity to power  
 _[All Men:]_  
Ladies!  
 _[Burr:]_  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
That's true!**

"It is." Martha said.

Thomas snorted and James patted his back.

**_[Full Company:]_  
1780**

"Hey. It's the year we met." Alexander said looking at Eliza.

"It is." Eliza said, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

Everyone laughed at the fake vomiting motion Philip was making behind them.

**_[Burr:]_  
A winter's ball  
And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all  
Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

The Schuyler sisters just starred at Alexander.

"What? You're all beautiful." Alexander said.

They just shook their heads

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]_  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  **


	12. Chapter 12

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS/ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA):]_ **

 

**Hey hey hey hey**

"That's a nice transition." James stated, Martha nodding along.

**_[ELIZA (ALL WOMEN):]_  
Ohh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)  
Ohh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)  
  
 _[ELIZA AND WOMEN:]_  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

"Your eyes are very pretty." Eliza said.

"I'm not pretty. I'm manly." Alexander stated.

Angelica snorted while John was doubled over laughing.

"If you say so buddy." John said.

**_[ELIZA:]_  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

"'Boom'?" Alexander asked.

"Yes. 'Boom'." Eliza said. "You were very handsome."

"Get a room." Thomas said.

Philip looked vaguely disgusted at that comment.

**Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

**_[ELIZA AND WOMEN:]_  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

**_[ELIZA (ALL WOMEN):]_  
Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (Oooh)**

"Did you really?" Lafayette asked.

"She did." Angelica verified.

"Angelica!" Eliza yelled.

"You did!" Angelica exclaimed.

"They didn't need to know that." Eliza pouted as everyone in the room grinned at her. 

**My sister made her way across the room to you (Oooh)  
And I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?" (Oooh)  
She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Oooh)**

"I would never." Angelica said at the same time Peggy said "She would never."

**Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm  
Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes**

"What about my eyes." Alexander asked, looking to his wife.

"They are very pretty." Eliza said, kissing him on the cheek.

Philip looked scandalized while Alex's friends and George were trying to cover up their chuckles. Martha hit George's shoulder. "Be nice."

"I'm not pretty. I'm manly." Alexander said. 

"Sure you are." Angelica said.

Alexander scoffed but the screen started playing before he could say anything.

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!)  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Where are you taking me?**

"To your wife." The King stated. 

**_[ANGELICA:]_  
I'm about to change your life**

"Or that." he shrugged.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Then by all means, lead the way**

**_[ELIZA:]_  
Elizabeth Schuyler  
It's a pleasure to meet you**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Schuyler?**

The room just looked at Alexander.

"You knew who they Schuyler were but not what they looked like?" Thomas asked.

"...no." Alexander admitted. 

**_[ANGELICA:]_  
My sister**

**_[ELIZA:]_  
Thank you for all your service**

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

"You sap." Hercules said.

"Oh shut up." Alexander fake glared at him. 

**_[ANGELICA:]_  
I'll leave you to it  
  
 _[ELIZA AND WOMEN:]_  
One week later**

**_[ELIZA:]_  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem**

"Really?" Alexander asked Angelica.

"Yeah, I did." Angelica said heavy with sarcasm. 

Alexander raised his hand in surrender. "Okay. Okay."

**_[ANGELICA:]_  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

**_[ELIZA (ALL WOMEN):]_  
Ha!  
Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')  
My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')**

"Isn't two weeks a bit fast?" Aaron asked.

"We were in the middle of a war and I didn't know if I was going to see the end of it." Alexander said. "I was going to marry the woman I loved as soon as I could."

Eliza leaned on his shoulder and smiled. 

**I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Oooh)  
My father makes his way across the room to you (Oooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking "we're through" (Oooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says "be true" (Oooh)**

John and Lafayette cheered.

"They're my favourite couple." Martha whispered to George.

"Don't tell anyone. But mine too." George whispered back.

**And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless!  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless, hoo  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)  
Yes mommy, that boy is mine  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

Everyone laughed as the on-screen Alexander did a little dance before the Schuyler's father came back in.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

Thomas snorted. "Sure. Top-notch."

"Oh shut up Jefferson." Alexander said.

"This does not look bright for the future government." George sighed.

**Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

"And never will be." Alexander said, giving his wife a kiss.

"There are children here!" Philip shouted.

"You are nineteen." Hercules stated. 

"Children!" Philip said again.

**We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive,**

"Oh." Eliza said. "That was beautiful."

Everyone laughed. 

**Eliza, swear to God  
** **You'll never feel so...**

**_[HAMILTON (ELISA) {ALL WOMEN}:]_  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Elisa...  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so  
{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em} (Down for the count and I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it {Helpless!}  
(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) {Helpless!}  
(I'm) {Helpless!}  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
  
** _[*wedding march plays*]_

"You were the flower boy?" the King asked Hercules.

"Yes." Hercules said very seriously.

The King nodded and looked back to the musical. 

**_[ALL WOMEN:]_  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
  
 _[ELIZA:]_  
Helpless**


	13. Chapter 13

**_[LAURENS:]_ **

**Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!  
Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor  
Angelica Schuyler!**

"You made a very nice speech." Eliza said, turning to her sister.

"Thank you." Angelica said, smiling.

**_[ANGELICA (ALL MEN) {ALL WOMEN}:]_  
A toast to the groom!**

John, Hercules, and Lafayette pointed to Alexander. "The groom!" 

**(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!**

Peggy and Angelica pointed to Eliza. "The bride!"

**{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister**

"ME!" Angelica giggled.

**(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side**

"I will always be by your side." Angelica said.

"Thank you Ang. But I already know that." Eliza said.

"Don't forget me!" Peggy said.

"Never." Angelica and Eliza laughed. 

**(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}**

"Revolution!" All the men who fought yelled. 

The King pouted in his chair. "No revolution." he muttered to himself. 

**And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always...  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
{(Rewind)}  
  
 _[Recorded Samples:]_  
Rewind, Rewind  
Helpless, sky's, sky's  
Drownin' in em  
Drownin', rewind**

"This is cool." Philip said, watching the screen entranced. 

"It it very good." The King said. 

Philip just nodded, still staring at the screen. 

**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that**

"Woah." Thomas whispered.

"That is a very neat effect." Martha said.

**_[ANGELICA:]_  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days**

"What?" Eliza asked, looking to her sister. 

Angelica just looked down, knowing what this song was going to tell. 

Alexander glanced at Angelica before pulling his wife into a side hug. 

**I remember those soldier boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise**

"They were weren't they." Peggy giggled.

"Yes." George said, glancing at Squad who were looking anywhere but the sisters. 

**I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Alexander asked.

"Yes." Lafayette said.

"Hey!" Alexander shouted as everyone laughed.

**I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame**

The room was silent. 

Angelica didn't look up, afraid at what she would see. 

**_[FULL COMPANY:]_  
This is not a game...  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself**

Alexander blushed. "I'm sorry. That was quite rude."

"It's fine Alex." Angelica said, softly smiling at him. 

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
You're like me  
I'm never satisfied  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
Is that right?  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
I have never been satisfied  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
My name is Angelica Schuyler  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Alexander Hamilton  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
Where's your fam'ly from?  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Unimportant  
There's a million things I haven't done but  
Just you wait, just you wait...**

"SEE!" Angelica said pointing to the screen. "You did say that!"

"Did I every deny it?" Alexander said. 

**_[ANGELICA:]_  
So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?**

"That man is amazing." George said.

"Yes he is." the King said. 

**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**

"We had a really short conversation." Alexander stated.

"Yes. Yes we did." Angelica said. 

**Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance  
He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance**

"I am not a flirt." Alexander protested. 

"Yes you are." Said everyone who knew him said. 

Alexander pouted in his seat. Eliza patted his shoulder while Philip giggled. 

**I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants  
Handsome, boy, does he know it!**

Alexander flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Oh do I now it."

Everyone started laughing at his actions. 

"Yup. You know it." John said. 

**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place**

"You wanted me?" Alexander questioned.

"Kinda." Angelica whispered. 

The room was silent after that statement. 

**Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...  
  
 _[ELIZA:]_  
Helpless...  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
And I know she is...  
 _[ELIZA:]_  
Helpless...  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
And her eyes are just...  
 _[ELIZA:]_  
Helpless...  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
And I realize  
 _[ANGELICA AND COMPANY:]_  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time...**

"What truths?" James asked.

"I'm sure it'll say." Angelica said.

James nodded, turning back to the musical. 

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Where are you taking me?  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
I'm about to change your life**

"My wife!" Alexander said.

Eliza smiled and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Then by all means, lead the way  
  
 _[COMPANY (EXCEPT ANGELICA):]_  
Number one!  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich**

All the women looked pointedly at Thomas Jefferson. 

"What?" he asked.

They all just shook their heads and turned away.

"What did I do?" Thomas asked turning to James.

No one replied. 

**My father has no sons so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

Eliza looked at her sister. "You gave him up for me?"

"Of course I did." Angelica said.

Eliza got up and gave her sister a hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

Angelica nodded as Eliza went back to sit with her family.

**_[ELIZA:]_  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Schuyler?  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
My sister  
  
 _[COMPANY:]_  
Number two!  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister  
That elevates his status, I'd**

"Were you?" Eliza asked.

"Of course not." Alexander protested. "I am not like that. I wouldn't lie and hurt you like that."

**Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza  
Now that's his bride  
Nice going, Angelica, he was right  
You will never be satisfied**

Peggy gave Angelica a hug. 

"You did what you thought was right." She whispered. "And look at how happy Eliza is now."

"Yeah you're right." Angelica said. 

**_[ELIZA:]_  
Thank you for all your service  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
I'll leave you to it  
  
 _[COMPANY:]_  
Number three!  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
She would say, "I'm fine"**

"I still can't believe you did that." Eliza said. 

"Anything for you." Angelica said. 

**_[ANGELICA AND COMPANY:]_  
She'd be lying  
  
 _[ANGELICA:]_  
But when I fantasize at night  
It's Alexander's eyes**

Angelica blushed and looked everywhere but Alexander, who was just laughing.

"He does have nice eyes." Eliza said.

"Hey!" Alexander said. 

**As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife;  
At least I keep his eyes in my life...**

"Really pretty eyes." Peggy said. 

Angelica giggled. "Yes."

**_[ANGELICA (ALL MEN) {ALL WOMEN}:]_  
To the groom!**

Alex was pointed at by everyone in the room.

"ME!"

**(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!**

It was Eliza's turn to be pointed at. 

"And me!" 

**{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister**

"Angelica!" 

**(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}**

"To the revolution!" the soldiers yelled out. 

**And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always...  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
(Be satisfied)  
And I know  
{(Be satisfied)}  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
She'll be happy as  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
His bride**

"I am." Eliza said looking at Alexander. 

"That's good." Alexander said. 

Everyone just smiled at the couple. 

**{(Be satisfied)}  
And I know  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied  **

"Finally!" Aaron shouted throwing his hands into the air. "The love is over!" 

Everyone laughed. 

"Yes it appears it is." George said as the next song came on. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_[LAURENS:]_ **

**I may not live to see our glory!**

"This song again?" Peggy asked.

"I think it's a different version of it." James said.

"That would make sense." Eliza said.

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:]_  
I may not live to see our glory!  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
But I've seen wonders great and small**

"That we have." John said, his friends nodding.

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:]_  
I've seen wonders great and small  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
'Cause if the tomcat can get married  
  
 _[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:]_  
If Alexander can get married  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
There's hope for our ass, after all!**

The room laughed. 

"HEY!" Alexander shouted. 

"They're right." George said.

Alexander looked fake offended. "Sir."

"Yes son?" George said.

"Stop antagonizing the boy." Martha said.

"I'm not a boy!" Alexander stated. "I am a man!"

"Sure you are." Thomas said as everyone else fell into a new round of laughter. 

**_[LAFAYETTE:]_  
Raise a glass to freedom  
  
 _[LAURENS/MULLIGAN:]_  
Hey!  
Something you will never see again!**

All the women looked to them. 

"What was that?" Angelica asked.

"Nothing." John and Hercules said.

"That what I thought."

**_[MULLIGAN:]_  
No matter what she tells you  
  
 _[LAFAYETTE:]_  
Let's have another round tonight!  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
Raise a glass to the four of us!  
  
 _[LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON:]_  
Ho!  
  
 _[MULLIGAN:]_  
To the newly not poor of us!  
  
 _[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON:]_  
Woo!  
  
 _[LAFAYETTE:]_  
We'll tell the story of tonight**

"Yeah we will." Lafayette said.

**_[LAURENS:]_  
Let's have another round  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
Sir!**

"That's my line!" Alexander said.

"Well I took it." Aaron said.

"No fair." Alexander said.

"Shut up." Thomas said, still looking at the screen. 

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
I didn't think that you would make it  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
To be sure  
  
 _[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:]_  
Burr!  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
I came to say congratulations  
  
 _[MULLIGAN:]_  
Spit a verse, Burr!**

"You never did." Hercules said dissapointed.

"And I never will." Aaron stated.

**_[BURR:]_  
I see the whole gang is here  
  
 _[LAFAYETTE:]_  
You are the worst, Burr!  
  
**

The room filled with laughter again.

Aaron looked just as offended this time as he did the first time.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Ignore them  
Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel  
I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
No, you don't  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Yes, I do**

"Yes, I do." Alexander said with the screen version of him.

**_[BURR:]_  
Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
Well, well, I heard  
You've got a special someone on the side, Burr  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Is that so?  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
I should go  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
No, these guys should go**

"Still haven't forgiven you for that." Lafayette said.

"Oops." Alexander said. "I'm not sorry."

**_[LAFAYETTE:]_  
What?  
  
 _[LAURENS:]_  
No!  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
Leave us alone  
  
 _[MULLIGAN:]_  
Man...  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
It's alright, Burr  
I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

Martha looked at Aaron. "What have you done?"

Aaron looked afraid, as he should.

George felt bad for the man, his wife could be scary.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
What do you mean?  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
She's married**

Martha glared at Aaron, as did Eliza and Angelica.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
I see  
  
 _[BURR:]_  
She's married to a British officer**

"Amazing." Hercules said.

"A plus." John said.

**_[HAMILTON:]_  
Oh shit...**

Everyone laughed.

**_[BURR:]_  
Congrats again, Alexander  
Smile more  
I'll see you on the other side of the war  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
I will never understand you  
If you love this woman, go get her!  
What are you waiting for?**

Eliza looked at her husband. 

"I was drunk a lil bit." Alexander said. 

Eliza shook her head and looked back at the screen.

**_[BURR:]_  
I'll see you on the other side of the war  
  
 _[HAMILTON:]_  
I'll see you on the other side of the war  **


	15. Chapter 15

**_[BURR:]_  
Theodosia writes me a letter every day**

"The girl?" Alexander asked.

"Yup." Aaron said staring into space.

"Whipped." Lafayette whispered to Hurcules and John who covered their snickers.

**I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away  
He's on the British side in Georgia  
He's trying to keep the colonies in line  
But he can keep all of Georgia  
Theodosia, she's mine**

"Possessive much?" Thomas asked.

"Shut up." Aaron blushed.

**  
Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes**

"Too true." George muttered.

Martha smiled sadly and put a comforting hand on her husbands shoulder. He turned to her and smiled then focused again on the musical.

**And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it**

"That's good." Angelica said.

"Patience is a virtue." Eliza added as Peggy nodded behind her.

The king was scowling as he thought of the soldier. He should have been aware of what his wife was doing.

**  
_[BURR:]_  
My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher  
( _[MEN:]_  Preacher, preacher, preacher)  
But there are things that the  
Homilies and hymns won't teach ya  
( _[MEN:]_  Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)  
My mother was a genius**

"She didn't pass that to you." John muttered. 

The others started coughing to cover up their laughs.

"Still smarter than you Laurens." Aaron shot back.

"Oohhh!!!" Alexander and Philip laughed.

"Oh shush." Eliza said.

**( _[WOMEN:]_  Genius)  
My father commanded respect  
( _[MEN:]_  Respect, respect)  
When they died they left no instructions  
Just a legacy to protect  
  
 _[BURR/ENSEMBLE:]_  
Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died  
I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)  
I'm willing to wait for it**

"You wait for a lot of things don't you." Peggy noticed.

Aaron just nodded.

**  
Wait for it  
 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
 _[BURR:]_  
I am the one thing in life I can control**

"I like this song." James announced.

"It is a good song." Thomas agreed.

**_[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
 _[BURR:]_  
I am inimitable  
I am an original  
 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
 _[BURR:]_  
I'm not falling behind or running late  
 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
 _[BURR:]_  
I'm not standing still  
I am lying in wait  
 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Wait  
Wait  
Wait  
 _[BURR:]_  
Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

"Of course you take over my song." Aaron said pointing to Alexander.

"I mean it is called Hamilton." Alexander pointed out.

"It's still my song!" Aaron yelled standing up.

"Sit down." Martha said not wanting to listen to arguing. 

**_[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Climb  
Climb  
Climb  
 _[BURR:]_  
He has something to prove  
He has nothing to lose  
 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
 _[BURR:]_  
Hamilton's pace is relentless  
He wastes no time  
 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Time  
Time  
Time  
 _[BURR:]_  
What is it like in his shoes?**

"Hectic." Alexander said.

"Probably neurotic." Thomas added.

**  
Hamilton doesn't hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint**

"Hey!" 

"Canons." is all George said and Alexander fell silent.

**He takes and he takes and he takes  
And he keeps winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there's a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit  
  
 _[BURR & COMPANY:]_  
I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)  
I'm willing to wait for it...**

"That was good." Philip said.

**  
Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willin' to  
 _[BURR:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[WOMEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[MEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[BURR:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[WOMEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[MEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[WOMEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[MEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[WOMEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[MEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[WOMEN:]_  
Wait for it...  
 _[MEN:]_  
Wait...**

"I like that song." The king said.

"I think everyone did." Eliza said.


	16. Chapter 16

**_[Eliza:]_  
Stay alive...  
  
 _[Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble women:]_  
Stay alive...**

"You all better stay alive." Martha and Eliza said.

"Yes ma'am." All the soldiers said back.

The women nodded.

**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
I have never seen the General so despondent  
I have taken over writing all his correspondence  
Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."  
I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses**

"Was it really that bad?" the king asked.

"Yeah." Lafayette said. "It was."

"And you kept fighting?!" the King exclaimed.

"Of course we did." Alexander said. "We want to be free."

**Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance  
They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
The cavalry's not coming**

The king shook his head. All of this bad luck and they Americans still kept fighting. He couldn't tell if they were brave or crazy.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
But, sir!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this  
Provoke outrage, outright  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
That's right  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Don't engage, strike by night  
Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight**

"Sneaky." the king said.

"We did what we had to do." George said.

**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Outrun  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Outrun  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Outlast  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Outlast  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Hit 'em quick, get out fast  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Chick-a-plao!**

"What?" Everyone asked.

**  
_[Washington:]_  
Stay alive 'til this horror show is past  
We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast**

Everyone who fought in battle lowered their heads for a moment remembering fallen friends.

**  
_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]_  
Raise a glass!  
  
 _[Mulligan:]_  
I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

"Why did you leave?!" Peggy asked.

"Can't tell you that." Hercules said.

**  
_[Lafayette:]_  
I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship**

"They did." Lafayette said.

**  
_[Laurens:]_  
I stay at work with Hamilton  
We write essays against slavery  
And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery**

"So it was you two who wrote those essays." Angelica said.

"Yup." The two confirmed.

"A lot of people didn't like that." Eliza said.

"So what." John said.

**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
We cut supply lines, we steal contraband  
We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand  
And ev'ry day  
"Sir, entrust me with a command"  
And ev'ry day  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
No  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
He dismisses me out of hand**

"Still bitter about that." Alexander said.

"Sorry son, but I needed you with me."

"I'm notcha son." Alexander muttered. Eliza and Phillip snorted. 

**  
_[Hamilton (Eliza/Angelica):]_  
Instead of me (Stay alive...)  
He promotes  
Charles Lee ( _[Lee:]_  Charles Lee)  
Makes him second-in-command:  
  
 _[Lee:]_  
I'm a General. Whee!**

"He was horrible." Alexander, Lafayette, John and Hercules said.

George sighed. "He wasn't the best. But-" he continued cutting off the other  four "What you did was wrong."

"What did they do?" Thomas asked.

"It'll show up." Alexander pouted.

**  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with  
  
 _[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]_  
He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

"Did he really?" Philip asked.

"Yup." the squad said.

**  
_[Washington:]_  
Ev'ryone attack!  
  
 _[Lee:]_  
Retreat!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Attack!  
  
 _[Lee:]_  
Retreat!**

"Coward." the king muttered inaudibly.

**  
_[Washington:]_  
What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!  
  
 _[Lee:]_  
But there's so many of them!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!  
Hamilton!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Ready, sir!**

"I was hoping to be put in charge."

**  
_[Washington:]_  
Have Lafayette take the lead!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Yes, sir!**

"And all my hopes and dreams were crushed."

"Shut up." Aaron said.

**  
_[Laurens:]_  
A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Charles Lee was left behind  
Without a pot to piss in  
He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:  
  
 _[Lee:]_  
Washington cannot be left alone to his devices  
Indecisive, from crisis to crisis  
The best thing he can do for the revolution  
Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon**

"Disrespectful." The king said.

"That it is." James said.

**  
_[Company:]_  
Oo!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
But, sir!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
We have a war to fight, let's move along  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I can't disobey direct orders  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
Then I'll do it  
Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Laurens, do not throw away your shot  **

"What are you two up to?" Angelica asked.

Alexander and John looked away whistling.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." The sisters sighed.

"You probably won't." Martha said as the next song started.


	17. Chapter 17

**_[Men:]_ **

**One, two, three, four  
  
 _[Full Company:]_  
Five, six, seven, eight, nine...  
  
 _[Burr/Hamilton/Laurens/Lee:]_  
It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

"So that's what you're up to." Philip said. 

Eliza looked at him. "How do you know what these are?" 

"No reason." Philip said looking away.

Eliza and Alexander looked at their son wearily. 

**_[Full Company:]_  
It's the Ten Duel Commandments  
Number one!  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
The challenge: demand satisfaction  
If they apologize, no need for further action**

"Good policy." Martha said. "A lot less people die that way."

"For the most part yes." Aaron said.

**_[Company:]_  
Number two!  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned**

"Still regret nothing." Alexander and John said.

George just sighed. It was a lost cause by now.

**_[Company:]_  
Number three!  
  
 _[Lee:]_  
Have your seconds meet face to face  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Negotiate a peace...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Or negotiate a time and place**

"Why is it just Hamilton and Burr singing these lines?" Thomas asked. 

"Foreshadowing?" James threw out there.

"Maybe." Thomas said.

**_[Burr:]_  
This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Most disputes die, and no one shoots**

"That's good." Angelica said. "It's just a silly way to end a dispute."

**Number four!  
  
 _[Laurens:]_  
If they don't reach a peace, that's alright  
Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

"Keep the innocent innocent." Peggy said. "Don't drag others into your messes."

"That's why he's turned around." John said, Alexander nodding behind him.

**_[Company:]_  
Five!  
  
 _[Lee:]_  
Duel before the sun is in the sky**

"Why?" Philip asked.

"So the sun isn't shining in your eyes messing up your aim." Lafayette answered.

"That makes sense." Philip said accepting the answer.

**_[Company:]_  
Pick a place to die where it's high and dry  
Number six!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Leave a note for your next of kin  
Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Seven!  
  
 _[Lee:]_  
Confess your sins. Ready for the moment  
Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Number eight!  
  
 _[Laurens/Lee/Hamilton/Burr:]_  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight...  
  
**

The room was getting tense, waiting to see what was going to happen.

**_[Burr:]_  
Alexander  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Aaron Burr, sir  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

"They are." Martha whispered, George nodded in agreement.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Sure  
But your man has to answer for his words, Burr  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?  
  
**

"Good point." the King muttered to himself. That general did seem reckless and not very good.

**_[Burr:]_  
Okay, so we're doin' this**

Everyone tensed and watched the screen with rapt attention.

**_[Company:]_  
Number nine!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count  
  
 _[Men:]_  
One two three four  
  
 _[Full Company:]_  
Five six seven eight nine  
  
 _[Hamilton/Burr:]_  
Number  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Ten paces!  
  
 _[Hamilton/Burr:]_  
Fire!  **

"Who is it?!" Almost everyone yelled out, not realizing that John was sitting in the room with them.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone sighed in relief when they saw that John was okay. 

"I'm right here guys." John said.

"Shut up." Angelica said. "Let us be relieved."

"Okay okay." John said.

**[Hamilton:]  
** **Lee, do you yield?**

**[Burr:]  
You shot him in the side!  
Yes, he yields!  
**

"At least you didn't kill him." George said.

"He was still over me." John said. "Couldn't kill him."

**[Laurens:]  
I'm satisfied  
  
[Burr:]  
Yo, we gotta clear the field!  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Go! We won  
  
[Company:]  
Here comes the General!**

"Oh shit." Peggy said.

"Peggy!" Eliza exclaimed motioning to Philip.

"Mom I'm 19." Philip said.

"You were insisting you were a child earlier." Hercules said.

"SHhhhhh." Philip stage-whispered. The others just chuckled at him.

**[Burr:]  
This should be fun**

"To watch." Aaron said.

"Wasn't fun to be there." Alexander said.

"Of course not." George said.

**[Washington:]  
What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General  
  
[Burr:]  
Yes, sir  
  
[Washington:]  
Lee, you will never agree with me  
But believe me, these young men don't speak for me  
Thank you for your service**

"Discharged then." The King said. "Good. He sounded useless."

George stared at him and sighed. "Yeah a bit."

"HE AGREED!" The squad yelled out.

**[Burr:]  
Let's ride!  
  
[Washington:]  
Hamilton!  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir!  
  
[Washington:]  
Meet me inside**

"You're in trouble." Thomas sing-songed.

"That is obvious." Alexander said.

**[Company:]  
Meet him inside! Meet him inside!  
Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!  
  
[Washington:]  
Son  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Don't call me son**

"Notcha son." Alexander muttered under his breath.

"He's practically adopted you get over it." Eliza said.

Alexander looked mock-offended.

**[Washington:]  
This war is hard enough  
Without infighting  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Lee called you out  
We called his bluff  
  
**

"You shouldn't have." George said.

"Too late." John said.

"I know." George deadpanned. 

**[Washington:]  
You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south  
  
[Hamilton:]  
You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth  
That would've shut him up**

"Well maybe not that." Alexander admitted. "I think things might have been much worse if we did that."

"You're right about that." George said. 

"Maybe if they did he wouldn't be in the government." Thomas muttered.

**[Washington:]  
Son  
  
[Hamilton:]  
I'm notcha son**

**[Washington:]  
Watch your tone  
I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown**

Martha just looked at her husband who pointedly didn't look at his wife.

**[Hamilton (overlapping):]  
Charles Lee, Thomas Conway  
These men take your name and they rake it through the mud**

"They were just defending you honey." Martha said.

"Grown man." George said.

"Sometimes." Martha said. "You act like a child."

"Marthaaaaaa."

Everyone chucked at the interaction.

**[Washington:]  
My name's been through a lot, I can take it  
  
[Hamilton:]  
Well, I don't have your name  
I don't have your titles  
I don't have your land  
But, if you  
  
[Washington:]  
No  
  
[Hamilton:]  
If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war**

"You really wanted that didn't you." Philip said.

"Yes I did." Alexander said. 

"Such passion." The King said. "That will take you places."

"Places that constantly annoy me." Thomas said. 

"Because you're probably wrong." Alexander said. 

James snorted and Thomas turned to him in mock-offense. "James why."

**[Washington:]**   
**Or you could die and we need you alive**   
  
**[Hamilton:]**   
**I'm more than willing to die**

"No!" The whole room practically yelled at the man. 

Alexander just nodded and kept watching the screen not saying anything. If it would free his friends and family then yes, he would die for it. Nothing would change his mind about that. 

**[Washington:]**   
**Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive**   
  
**[Hamilton:]**   
**Call me son one more time**

"Ooooo." James whispered.

**[Washington:]**   
**Go home, Alexander**   
**That's an order from your commander**   
  
**[Hamilton:]**   
**Sir**   
  
**[Washington:]**   
**Go home**

"Oh snap." Philip said. 

"I'm glad I went home." Alexander said. 

"Why?" Philip asked.

Alexander smiled. "You'll see


	19. Chapter 19

**_[Eliza:]_ **

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
Look around, look around...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
How long have you known?**

Everyone smiled at the moment Alexander and Eliza were having on screen. It's always nice when the husband finds out he's going to be a dad.

**_[Eliza:]_  
A month or so  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Eliza, you should have told me  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I wrote to the General a month ago**

"Thank you." Eliza and Alexander said seriously turning towards George.

"I can't keep a man from his family, especially when his wife begs me in a very long letter." George said. 

"That was very nice of you." Martha whispered.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
No  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I begged him to send you home  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You should have told me  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I'm not sorry**

"Of course you're not." Angelica said.

**_[Eliza (Hamilton):]_  
I knew you'd fight until the war was won (The war's not done)**

"I would have." Alexander admitted. 

"And that's why I wanted you home." Eliza said.

**But you deserve a chance to meet your son**

"ME!" Philip said. 

"Yes you." Alexander said pulling his son into a hug. 

"They're such a cute family." John said to the others. 

"They are." Lafayette agreed. 

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Will you relish being a poor man's wife  
Unable to provide for your life?**

"You are more than enough for us." Eliza said. 

**_[Eliza:]_  
I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around...  
  
Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle**

"It really is." Everyone said.

"With how reckless you are." Peggy said.

Alexander opened his mouth then shut it, finding no argument. 

"That's a first." Thomas whispered to James. 

**Just stay alive, that would be enough  
  
And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!  
That would be enough  
  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind**

Everyone was just listening to the song, entranced by 'Eliza's' singing voice.

**But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough  
  
We don't need a legacy  
We don't need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart...  
  
Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
In the story they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter:  
Where you decide to stay  
And I could be enough  
And we could be enough  
That would be enough**

The little Hamilton family just hugged each other smiling contently. 


	20. Chapter 20

**_[Burr:]_  
How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower  
Somehow defeat a global superpower?**

"Yes how?" The King wondered. 

"Sheer willpower." Everyone who fought said. 

**How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?  
Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!**

"What?" said everyone, even the soldiers. 

**An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!  
He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen  
Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!**

"Ooooohhhh."

**_[Company:]_  
Lafayette!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
I'm taking this horse by the reins makin'  
Redcoats redder with bloodstains**

Everyone stared at the singer on the screen.

"That is incredibly fast." The King said. 

**_[Company:]_  
Lafayette!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em  
Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm**

"True." Lafayette said.

"That is why you are great to have in battle." George said.

"Thank you." Lafayette said.

**_[Company:]_  
Lafayette!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!  
Enragin' 'em. I'm out!**

"You did anger many of my soldiers." The King said. "So many reports of the infamous 'Lafayette'."

"Good." Lafayette said. 

**_[Company:]_  
Lafayette!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
I go to France for more funds  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Lafayette!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
I come back with more  
  
 _[Lafayette and Ensemble:]_  
Guns  
And ships  
And so the balance shifts**

"It did." John said. 

"A lot." Hercules added.

**_[Washington:]_  
We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea,**

"That's where we are!" Aaron said.

**but** **For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:**

**_[Washington:]_  
I know  
  
 _[Washington and Company:]_  
Hamilton!  
**

"Why do you need Alexander?" Peggy asked.

"He's another great person to have in battle." George said. 

**_[Lafayette:]_  
Sir, he knows what to do in a trench  
Ingenuitive and fluent in French, ami!**

"That too." Lafayette said.

**_[Washington and Company:]_  
Hamilton!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually  
What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean**

"Nothing." Alexander said. "I probably would have come back on my own eventually."

"No you would not have." Eliza said.

"Never mind." Alexander said.

"Still my favorite."Martha whispered.

**_[Washington and Company:]_  
Hamilton!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
No one has more resilience  
Or matches my practical tactical brilliance**

"We are a whole other scale my friend." Lafayette said.

"Yes we are." Alexander said. 

"Conceited." Thomas muttered. James just shook his head.

**_[Washington and Company:]_  
Hamilton!  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
You wanna fight for your land back?  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Hamilton!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
I need my right hand man back!**

"Yeah you do!" John shouted.

**_[Women:]_  
Hamilton!  
  
 _[Lafayette (men):]_  
Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back (Get your right hand man back!)  
You know you gotta get ya right hand man back (Your right hand man back!)  
  
 _[Lafayette (women/men):]_  
I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter (Hamilton!)  
But the sooner the better (Hamilton! Hamilton!)  
To get your right hand man back! (Ha ha)**

"Wow that escalated quickly." Philip said. "Now it's so quiet."

**_[Washington:]_  
Alexander Hamilton  
Troops are waiting in the field for you  
If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide**

The King sighed. Yes they did, the tide did change. And not in the British's favor. 

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton  
I have soldiers that will yield for you**

"Finally!" Alexander exclaimed. 

**If we manage to get this right  
They'll surrender by early light  
The world will never be the same, Alexander...**


	21. Chapter 21

**_[Washington:]_ **

**I was younger than you are now  
When I was given my first command**

"When did you get your first command?" Thomas asked.

"I was actually in the British Provincial Militia before I came to America." George admitted. 

"Really?" John asked. 

George nodded and the musical continued.

**I led my men straight into a massacre  
I witnessed their deaths firsthand  
I made every mistake  
And felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake**

George bowed his head in remembrance as Martha patted his shoulder trying to comfort him. 

**_[Washington (Laurens/Mulligan):]_  
Knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh...)  
(Whoa...)  
(Whoa...)  
(Yeah)  
  
 _[Hamilton/Washington (Company):]_  
History has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh...)  
(Whoa...)  
(Whoa...)  
(Yeah)  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control**

**_[Washington And Company:]_  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

"You really don't." Alexander said.

Lafayette, Hercules, Aaron and John nodded, bowing their heads.

**_[Washington:]_  
I know that we can win**

"We can." George said with conviction.

**I know that greatness lies in you  
But remember from here on in  
  
 _[Washington/Hamilton and men (Ensemble):]_  
History has its eyes on you (Whoa oh oh...)  
(Whoa...)  
(Whoa...)  
  
 _[Full Company:]_  
History has its eyes on you**


	22. Chapter 22

**_[Company:]_  
The battle of Yorktown  
1781  
**

"This is where we are now." Lafayette said.

"Yeah it is." Alexander agreed. "Are we about to figure out what happens?"

Everyone from this time period looked to each other nervously.

**_[Lafayette:]_  
Monsieur Hamilton  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Monsieur Lafayette  
  
 _[Lafayette:]_  
In command where you belong  
**

"Finally." Alexander muttered.

"And you're doing splendidly son." George told him.

"Notcha son." Alexander said, referencing the previous song.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
How you say, no sweat**   
**We're finally on the field**   
**We've had quite a run**   
  
**_[Lafayette:]_  
Immigrants:**   
  
**_[Hamilton/Lafayette:]_  
We get the job done**

Alexander and Lafayette laughed and nodded, agreeing with their actor counterparts.

"You guys are really good at getting things done though." John said.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
So what happens if we win?**

"What does happen?" Hercules says.

Thomas and James look to each other. A lot of things happen.

 ** _[Lafayette:]_  
I go back to France**  
 **I bring freedom to my people if I'm given the chance**  
  
Thomas grumbles remembering his and Alexander's debate about that war.  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
We'll be with you when you do  
**

Thomas coughed and James whacked him on the back of the head.

"Thank you Alexander." Lafayette smiled. 

**_[Lafayette:]_  
Go lead your men**   
  
**_[Hamilton:]_  
See you on the other side**   
  
**_[Lafayette:]_  
'Til we meet again, let's go!**   
  
**_[Ensemble:]_  
I am not throwin' away my shot!**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot!** **Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young**   
**Scrappy and hungry**   
**And I'm not throwin' away my shot!**   
**I am not throwin' away my shot!  
**

"Hey the catchphrase is back." Philip pointed out. 

"It must be really popular." Eliza said.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
'Til the world turns upside down...**   
  
**_[Ensemble:]_  
'Til the world turns upside down!**

"Upside down indeed." The king muttered.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
**

Everyone looked to Alexander, who just looked back at them.

"What?" he asked. 

"What is that line supposed to mean?" Eliza asked quietly.

"Exactly what it said. You don't always know if you're going to come home or not. Whether you'll come out of a battle alive or dead. So yeah, I think about death a lot." Alexander said. 

Eliza and Philip hugged Alexander from the sides and he hugged them back. 

Everyone else thought about what he said and found it to be true, and that they had done the same thing one time or another. 

**This is where it gets me: on my feet**   
**The enemy ahead of me**   
**If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me**   
**Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me**   
**Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me...**

"At least you remembered and didn't run in head first recklessly." Eliza said. **  
**

**Not only that, my Eliza's expecting**   
**We gotta go, gotta get the job done**   
**Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!  
**

"ME!" Philip yelled, causing everyone to laugh, or at least chuckle.

 **Take the bullets out your gun!**  
  
 ** _[Ensemble:]_  
What?**  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
The bullets out your gun!**  
  
 ** _[Ensemble:]_  
What?**  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
We move under cover and we move as one**  
 **Through the night, we have one shot to live another day**  
 **We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away**  
 **We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it**  
 **It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet**  
 **The code word is 'Rochambeau' dig me?**  
  
 ** _[Ensemble:]_  
Rochambeau!**  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
You have your orders now, go, man, go!**  
 **And so the American experiment begins**  
 **With my friends all scattered to the winds**  
 **Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining brav'ry  
**  
Everyone leaned forward, listening to the story. This was their current time, they were about to find out if they won the war or not. The King sat back feeling like he knew the outcome of this battle. **  
**

 ** _[Hamilton/Laurens:]_  
We'll never be free until we end slavery!**  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
When we finally drive the British away**  
 **Lafayette is there waiting**  
  
 ** _[Hamilton/Lafayette:]_  
In Chesapeake Bay!**  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
How did we know that this plan would work?**  
 **We had a spy on the inside**  
 **That's right**  
  
 ** _[Hamilton/Company:]_  
Hercules Mulligan!  
**  
"That entrance was nothing less than I deserved." Hercules said, watching the actor jump out on stage from behind.  **  
**

**_[Mulligan:]_  
A tailor spyin' on the British government!**   
**I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it**   
  
**_[Company:]_  
Up**   
  
**_[Mulligan:]_  
To my brother's revolutionary covenant**   
**I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin' it!**   
**See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians**   
**We in the shit now, somebody's gotta shovel it!**   
**Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction**   
**When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!** **  
**

Everyone cheered, the energy from the song hyping them up.

 ** _[Company:]_  
Left! Right! Hold!**  
 **Go!**  
 **What! What! What!**  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet  
**  
The room was silent, not daring to believe what they were hearing. **  
**

**_[Lafayette:]_  
We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief**   
  
**_[Mulligan:]_  
And just like that, it's over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead**   
  
**_[Laurens:]_  
Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom  
**

The soldiers started smiling and looking to each other. Did they really do it? Was it over?

**_[Washington:]_  
Not yet**   
  
**_[Hamilton:]_  
We negotiate the terms of surrender**   
**I see George Washington smile**   
**We escort their men out of Yorktown**   
**They stagger home single file**   
**Tens of thousands of people flood the streets**   
**There are screams and church bells ringing**   
**And as our fallen foes retreat**   
**I hear the drinking song they're singing...**   
  
**_[All men:]_  
The world turned upside down**   
  
**_[Full Company:]_  
The world turned upside down**   
**The world turned upside down**   
**The world turned upside down**   
**Down**   
**Down, down, down**   
  
**_[Lafayette:]_  
Freedom for America, freedom for France!**   
  
**_[Company:]_  
Down, down, down**   
  
**_[Hamilton:]_  
Gotta start a new nation**   
**Gotta meet my son**   
  
**_[Company:]_  
Down, down, down**   
  
**_[Mulligan:]_  
We won!**   
  
**_[Lafayette:]_  
We won!**   
  
**_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
We won!**   
  
**_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens/Hamilton/Washington:]_  
We won!**   
  
**_[Company:]_  
The world turned upside down!**


	23. Chapter 23

The room erupted in cheers. Alexander leaped from his seat and went to the couch where his friends were sitting. They all stood up and ran into a giant group hug. Everyone was smiling and laughing and celebrating the news that they were going to win. 

"We did it." John said, tears sparkling in his eyes. 

"I can't believe we did it." Hercules agreed. 

They burst into giggles and hugged again. 

George sat there stunned, trying to comprehend that the war was about to end. "We did it." He whispered. Martha nodded and pulled her husband into a hug. 

Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, and Philip looked on at the scene and smiled. They already knew the outcome but it was nice to see everyone's reactions. 

Thomas grudgingly agreed that what they had done was exceptional and amazing. James was just smiling. 

Everyone turned around as they heard clapping from the corner of the room. The King had stood up and was walking towards them.   
  
"I congratulate you on your win. You've obviously fought hard for it." he said.

"Thank you." George said, smiling. 

They all sat down again as the music started playing.

_**[King George:]** _ **  
They say**

"It's me again." The King said.

**The price of my war's not a price that they're willing to pay  
Insane  
You cheat with the French, now I'm fighting with France and with Spain**

The King looked horrified at the thought of another war. 

**I'm so blue  
I thought that we'd made an arrangement  
When you went away  
You were mine to subdue  
Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got  
A small query for you:  
  
What comes next?**

The squad and George looked to each other wondered about the answer to that question. 

"A lot." Thomas mutters.

**You've been freed  
Do you know how hard it is to lead?  
  
You're on your own  
Awesome. Wow**

Philip laughed. "I'm stealing that."

**Do you have a clue what happens now?  
  
Oceans rise  
Empires fall**

"I like this line." Peggy said, humming along.

**It's much harder when it's all your call  
  
All alone, across the sea  
When your people say they hate you  
Don't come crawling back to me  
  
You're on your own...**

Everyone looked at each other, realizing the implications of that statement. 


	24. Chapter 24

**_[Burr:]_  
Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes. You have your mother's name  
When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart**

Aaron smiling, imagining the future he'll go back to where he'll have a daughter. "She sounds beautiful."

**I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style**

"It really isn't." Alexander said.

"Oh shush." Aaron said. 

**When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
  
You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away...**

"That's exactly what we did and we'd do it again." Alexander said, looking at his friends who all nodded. 

Philip smiled, knowing his dad would always protect him.

**Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone**

Philip smiled at Alexander, who smiled back and pulled his son into a hug.

**My son  
Look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for**

Philip blushed and Alexander ruffled his hair.

"So proud of you." Eliza said, moving to sit on the other side of Philip and also pulled him into a hug. 

**There is so much more inside me now  
Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun  
My son  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
My father wasn't around  
 _[Burr:]_  
My father wasn't around  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I swear that  
 _[Burr/Hamilton:]_  
I'll be around for you  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'll do whatever it takes  
 _[Burr:]_  
I'll make a million mistakes  
 _[Burr/Hamilton:]_  
I'll make the world safe and sound for you...**

"You did." Philip said quietly and Alexander just hugged him tighter. 

Everyone grinned at the scene of domesticity. 

**...We'll come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away...  
  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday**


	25. Chapter 25

**Get ready for angst.**

**____________________________________**

**LAURENS]**   
**I may not live to see our glory**

"What?" John asked, sitting forward. "What's that supposed to mean?"

**[ELIZA]**   
**Alexander? There's a letter for you**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later**

**[LAURENS]**   
**But I will gladly join the fight**

**[ELIZA]**   
**No. It's from his father**

Lafayette, Alexander and Hercules looked to each other, feeling sick. They didn't want to think about what this song was implying.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**His father?**

"Why did my father send a letter?" John whispered as Lafayette pulled him into a hug.

George looked like he wanted to get up and comfort them but Martha held him back.

**[LAURENS]**   
**And when our children tell our story**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Will you read it?**

**[LAURENS]**   
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**[ELIZA]**   
**"On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment**   
**His dream of freedom for these men dies with him."**

The room was completely silent. It was as if the air itself was holding it's breath.

"No." Alexander whispered.

"It's lying." Lafayette said. "It has to be."

"Why is it saying this?" Hercules asked, looking at everyone.

No one could tell them why. Eliza just held her husband as he started to cry.

John, Lafayette, and Hercules all held onto each other trying to choke down their sobs.

George buried his face into Martha's shoulder as Martha pulled Aaron into a hug on her other side.

Angelica, Peggy, Thomas, James and the King looked away feeling like they were intruding.

**[LAURENS]**   
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us...**

**[ELIZA]**   
**Alexander. Are you alright?**

Eliza repeated the question in real time. All she got was a head shake. She pulled her husband closer, trying to give him some kind of comfort.

Hercules and Lafayette were holding onto John, trying to reassure themselves that he was still there.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**I have so much work to do**


	26. Chapter 26

**_[Burr:]_ **

**After the war I went back to New York  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
A-after the war I went back to New York**

"Are you copying me?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe." Alexander said.

**_[Burr:]_  
I finished up my studies and I practiced law  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I practiced law, Burr worked next door  
  
**

"You are!" Aaron exclaimed.

Everyone else was laughing.

**_[Burr:]_  
Even though we started at the very same time  
Alexander Hamilton began to climb  
How to account for his rise to the top?  
Maaaaan, the man is  
  
 _[Burr and Ensemble:]_  
Non-stop!**

"He really is." Thomas said. "Always going, always has something new."

James looked at him. "Is the.... A compliment I hear?"

"NO!"

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me  
Are you aware that we're making hist'ry?  
This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation  
The liberty behind deliberation  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Non-stop!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt  
With my assistant counsel  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Co-counsel  
Hamilton, sit down**

Everyone started laughing at that. 

"That has never worked Burr." Thomas said.

"Damn." Aaron sighed as Alexander smirked.

**Our client Levi Weeks is innocent  
Call your first witness  
That's all you had to say!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Okay!  
One more thing  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

"'cause I am." Alexander said.

Eliza whacked him over the head.

"Hey!" Alexander whined.

"Don't be arrogant. Your son is watching."

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Soon that attitude may be your doom!**

George frowned. Was that foreshadowing? He hoped not.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Awwww!  
  
 _[Burr (Ensemble):]_  
Why do you write like you're running out of time? (Why do you write like you're running out of time?)  
Write day and night like you're running out of time?  
Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time (Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time)  
Keep on fighting in the meantime  
(Non-stop!)  
  
**

"He's always fighting." Thomas muttered.

"Well maybe if you didn't antagonize the man you wouldn't fight so much." James pointed out..

"Shut up." Thomas grumbled d

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony**

The King sighed, knowing that was a reference to his country. Although he had to admit, maybe something was wrong with his government.

**And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany  
This colony's economy's increasingly stalling and honestly  
That's why public service seems to be calling me ( _[Burr and Ensemble:]_  He's just non-stop!)  
  
I practiced the law, I practic'ly perfected it**

Eliza whacked him again. 

"This is the future!" Alexander announced. "Why are you whacking me now?!"

"So you DON'T do it in the future." Eliza said.

"Nice one." Angelica smiled.

**I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it  
** **Now for a strong central democracy  
** **If not, then I'll be Socrates  
** **Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities**

**_[Ensemble:]  
_ ** **Awww!**

**_[Burr:]_  
Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention:**

"I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!?" Alexander gasped.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!**

Everyone laughed a bit at the parroting of the phrase.

**_[Burr:]_  
There as a New York junior delegate:  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate...**

**_[Company:]_  
Awwww!  
  
 _[Burr (Company):]_  
Goes and proposes his own form of government! (What?)**

"Yup." Thomas said.

**His own plan for a new form of government! (What?)**

"Yes you did." James added.

**  
_[Burr:]_  
Talks for six hours! The convention is listless!**

"That's nothing new." John said.

"Does it all the time." Lafayette added.

"Everyone gets bored." Hercules said.

Alexander chuckled. "It's not my fault they're all incompetent to understand me."

**_[Ensemble man:]_  
Bright young man...  
  
 _[Another Ensemble man:]_  
Yo, who the f is this?  
  
 _[Burr (Company):]_  
Why do you always say what you believe?**

"Because I can." Alexander said.

**Why do you always say what you believe? (Why do you always say what you believe?)  
Ev'ry proclamation guarantees  
Free ammunition for your enemies!  
(Awww!)  
  
 _[Burr and men (all women):]_  
Why do you write like it's  
Going out of style? (Going out of style, hey!)  
Write day and night like it's  
Going out of style? (Going out of style, hey!)**

"Because for some people writing is fun." Alexander said.

"I will never understand you." Aaron said.

"That's alright with me." Alexander smiled.

**_[Burr and Company:]_  
Ev'ry day you fight like it's  
Going out of style  
Do what you do  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Alexander?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Aaron Burr, sir  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
It's the middle of the night**

"Why did you come in the middle of the night?" Aaron asked.

"How am I supposed to know its the future!" Alexander defended. 

"What if someone sees?!" Aaron said. "It would look sketchy."

Alexander thought for a moment. "Oh."

"Yeah."

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Can we confer, sir?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Is this a legal matter?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Yes, and it's important to me  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
What do you need?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Burr, you're a better lawyer than me**

Aaron smiled. "Oh I am, am I?"

"You'll never hear me say it again." Alexander said.

"The future." Aaron pointed out as Alexander groaned.

"You walked into that one." Peggy said.

"Shush." 

**_[Burr:]_  
Okay  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive**

"Oh my gosh he admitted it." Thomas laughed.

**You're incredible in court  
You're succinct, persuasive  
My client needs a strong defense  
You're the solution  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Who's your client?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
The new U.S. Constitution**

Everyone looked at Alexander.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." John said as they went back to the musical.

**_[Burr:]_  
No  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Hear me out  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
No way!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
A series of essays, anonymously published  
Defending the document to the public  
  
**

"That is a good plan." George said thinking.

Martha patted him on the shoulder. "Of course it is dear."

**_[Burr:]_  
No one will read it  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I disagree  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
And if it fails?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Burr, that's why we need it  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
The constitution's a mess  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
So it needs amendments  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
It's full of contradictions  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
So is independence**

Everyone thought of that for a second and then realized he was right. Independence did have a lot of contradictions. 

**We have to start somewhere  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
No, no way  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You're making a mistake  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Good night  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Hey  
What are you waiting for?  
What do you stall for?**

"Reference to an older song?" Philip asked.

"I believe so." Eliza nodded.

**_[Burr:]_  
What?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
We won the war  
What was it all for?  
Do you support this constitution?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Of course  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Then defend it  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
And what if you're backing the wrong horse?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed  
For the notion of a nation we now get to build  
For once in your life, take a stand with pride  
I don't understand how you stand to the side**

"That was quite the speech." George said.

"I am known for my talking." Alexander said.

There was a chorus of agreement, even from the King.

**_[Burr (Ensemble):]_  
I'll keep all my plans  
Close to my chest (Wait for it, wait for it, wait...)  
I'll wait here and see  
 _[Burr/Ensemble:]_  
Which way the wind will blow  
I'm taking my time  
Watching the afterbirth of a nation  
Watching the tension grow**

Aaron nodded, agreeing with his future logic. 

**_[Angelica:]_  
I am sailing off to London'**

"I guess you finally found someone." Peggy said looking a bit sad.

Angelica pulled her sister into a hug. "Don't fret, I'll still write you guys. I'd never forget about you."

Peggy leaned in. "You better not."

**I'm accompanied by someone who always pays  
I have found a wealthy husband  
Who will keep me in comfort for all my days  
He is not a lot of fun, but there's no one  
Who can match you for turn of phrase  
My Alexander  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Angelica  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
Don't forget to write**

"Of course not." Alexander said.

"Good." Angelica nodded.

**_[Eliza:]_  
Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough  
And if your wife could share a fraction of your time  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
Would that be enough?**

Alexander gave Eliza a gentle kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." Eliza smiled. 

Philip was once again mimicking vomiting in the background.

**  
_[Burr:]_  
Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers. The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men. **

"How do you evenly divide twenty-five?" Philip asks.

"I....I actually don't know." Alexander said. "You can't."

"He actually admitted he doesn't know something." Lafayette laughed. 

"It's a first." Hercules joined in.

**In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months. John Jay got sick after writing five. James Madison wrote twenty-nine.**

"You helped him?" Thomas asked. 

"You were in France." James said.

**Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one!**

"Impressive." the King said. "That is quite a lot."

"Thank you." Alexander said.

**_[Burr (all women):]_  
How do you write like you're  
Running out of time? (Running out of time?)  
Write day and night like you're  
Running out of time? (Running out of time?)  
 _[Burr and men (all women):]_  
Ev'ry day you fight like you're  
Running out of time (Running out of time)  
Like you're  
Running out of time (Running out of time)  
Are you running out of time? (Awwww!)**

George frowned again. More foreshadowing?

**_[Full Company except Hamilton:]_  
How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?  
How do you write like you need it to survive?  
How do you write ev'ry second you're alive?  
Ev'ry second you're alive?  
Ev'ry second you're alive?**

"I like that part." Philip announced.

**_[Washington:]  
_ ** **They are asking me to lead**

"You'll be an amazing leader, sir." Alexander said.

"Thank you son." George said.

"Notcha son." Alexander muttered while Eliza laughed.

**I am doing the best I can  
To get the people that I need  
I'm asking you to be my right hand man**

Thomas muttered under his breath.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Treasury or State?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
I know it's a lot to ask  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Treasury or State?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
To leave behind the world you know...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Treasury  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Let's go**

"And then I got stuck with you." Thomas said.

"Get over it." Alexander told him.

**_[Eliza:]_  
Alexander...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I have to leave  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Alexander...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Helpless...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
They are asking me to lead  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Look around, isn't this enough?**

The King shook his head. Alexander should not forget his family for his work.

**_[Angelica (Eliza):]_  
He will never be satisfied  
(What would be enough)  
He will never be satisfied (To be satisfied)  
Satisfied (Satisfied)  
Satisfied (Satisfied)  
 _[Wash:]_  
History has its eyes on you!**

**_[Together:]_  
 _[Burr:]_  Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Soon that attitude's gonna be your doom!  
 _[Eliza:]_  Look around! Look around! Isn't this enough? What would be enough?  
 _[Wash/Mull/Laur/Laf:]_  History has its eyes on you!**

Everyone stared at the screen in awe. All the parts coming together was beautiful.

**_[Angelica:]_  He will never be satisfied, satisfied, satisfied  
 _[All:]_  Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Non-Stop!  
Why do you fight like  
  
 _[Company:]_  
History has its eyes on you  
  
 _[Hamilton (men) {Full Company}:]_  
I am not throwin' away my shot! (Just you wait!)  
I am not throwin' away my shot! {Just you wait!}  
I am  
Alexander Hamilton! {Alexander Hamilton}  
{Hamilton, just you wait!}  
I am not throwin' away my shot!**


	27. Chapter 27

The screen turned black and everyone looked at each other.

"Why'd it stop dad?" Philip asked turning to Alexander. 

"I don't know." Alexander frowned.

Everyone looked at him for a second. It took Alexander a minute to realize. 

"What?"

"You just admitted you didn't know something." Aaron pointed out. 

Alexander huffed. "I know I'm smart but I don't pretend to know everything."

Thomas snorted. 

"I think," James started. "That that was the end of Act one."

The King nodded. "That would make sense. The second half of the musical should start soon."

"We should probably take this time to take a quick break." George said. 

Everyone nodded and got up to stretch, chat a bit, use the bathroom before they settled back down again. 

"What do you think's going to happen?" Hercules asked.

"No idea." John said.

"Shhhh." Lafayette whispered. "It's starting."

He was right. They all looked to the screen that was coming alive.


	28. Chapter 28

**_[Company:]_  
Seventeen. Se- se- seventeen...  
Se- se- seventeen...  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
1789  
How does the bastard orphan**

"Why does this constantly come up?!" Alexander huffed. 

"Because it shows that anyone can be successful." Eliza soothed. 

Alexander crossed his arms but sat back. John was snickering into his hands. Lafayette and Hercules weren't much better.

**Immigrant decorated war vet  
Unite the colonies through more debt?  
Fight the other founding fathers 'til he has to forfeit?  
Have it all, lose it all  
You ready for more yet?**

"Wow." The King said. "A lot has certainly happened."

"I wish they'd say the year already." Philip said.

**Treasury Secretary. Washington's the President**

George looked to the screen shocked. Him? The president? 

"You deserve it." The King said. "You've obviously worked hard for it."

"Th-Thank you."George said.

"I'm proud." Martha whispered to her husband.

**Ev'ry American experiment sets a precedent  
Not so fast. Someone came along to resist him  
Pissed him off until we had a two-party system  
You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance  
'Cause he's been kickin' ass as the ambassador to France**

Thomas smirked. He was finally entering this musical. 

**But someone's gotta keep the American promise  
You simply must meet Thomas. Thomas!  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!**

Alexander chuckled as they watched the on-screen Thomas prance around the set. 

James huffed a laugh as Thomas glared. 

**Thomas Jefferson's coming home Lord he's  
Been off in Paris for so long!  
Aaa-ooo!  
Aaa-ooo!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
France is following us to revolution**

Lafayette nodded. "Maybe my country can be free too."

**There is no more status quo  
But the sun comes up  
And the world still spins  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Aaa-ooo!**

"This is a different pace to the previous songs." Angelica marked. "More ... jazzy."

"I think it suits you." James said.

**  
_[Jefferson:]_  
I helped Lafayette draft a declaration  
Then I said, "I gotta go  
I gotta be in Monticello."**

Lafayette looked at him. "Thanks?"

Thomas nodded at him.

**Now the work at home begins...  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Aaa-ooo!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
So what'd I miss?**

"A war." Alexander, John, Lafayette, Hercules and Aaron deadpanned. 

Thomas' face flushed and he looked away from them.

**What'd I miss?  
Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss  
I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies...**

Alexander coughed. "No wonder you aren't married."

Thomas glared at him. Would Alexander ever shut up?

**I guess I basic'lly missed the late eighties...  
I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this...  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Aaa-ooo!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
There's a letter on my desk from the President  
Haven't even put my bag down yet  
Sally be a lamb, darlin', won'tcha open it?  
It says the President's assembling a cabinet  
And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great!**

Alexander groaned. "I have to work with him?"

"Unfortunately." Thomas said.

"Unfortunate for everyone." James muttered. 

**And that I'm already Senate-approved...  
I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Headin' to New York!  
Headin' to New York!  
  
 _[Jefferson (Ensemble):]_  
Lookin' at the rolling fields  
I can't believe that we are free (Believe that we are free)**

"Neither can I." Eliza smiled. 

**Ready to face whatever's awaiting  
Me in N.Y.C. (Me in N.Y.C.)  
But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place?  
My friend James Madison, red in the face  
He grabs my arm and I respond,  
"What's goin' on?" (Aaa-ooo!)**

"You were clueless." James said.

"I was not." Thomas protested.

James leveled him with a look.

"Okay maybe a bit." Thomas admitted.

**_[Madison:]_  
Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul  
Can you get us out of the mess we're in?**

"Think you're a little dramatic there?" Aaron asked.

"Not one bit." James said.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Aaa-ooo!  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less**

"Glad to know that I can cause you annoyance." Alexander said smiling innocently at Thomas.

Thomas just continued to glare to the amusement of everyone else.

"I do not have hope for the future of our government." George whispered to Martha, who snorted.

**Than government control  
I've been fighting for the South alone  
Where have you been?  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Uh... France**

Everyone laughed at the blunt statement. 

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Aaa-ooo!  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
We have to win  
  
 _[Jefferson (Ensemble):]_  
What'd I miss?  
(Wha? Wha? What'd I miss?)  
What'd I miss?  
(I've come home to this?)  
Headfirst into a political abyss!  
(Headfirst, into the abyss!)**

"The ensemble is cool." Philip said.

"It does sound nice." Peggy agreed. 

**I have my first cabinet meeting today  
(Chik-a-pow!)  
I guess I better think of something to say  
I'm already on my way (On my way)  
To get to the bottom of this...  
(What did I miss? Ahhh ah!)  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton**

"Always butting you are." Aaron stated.

Alexander nodded.

**_[Washington and Ensemble:]_  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
So what did I miss?**


	29. Chapter 29

**_[Washington:]_  
Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?  
**

Thomas groaned. "Those are always a mess."

"Let me guess." Alexander smirked. "Me?"

"Always." Thomas sneered.

James rolled his eyes. These two were children around each other.

**The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank.  
**

"That's a great idea." Alexander noted. 

"Don't antagonize the man." Eliza scolded. 

**Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir**

**_[Jefferson:]_  
"Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness."  
We fought for these ideals; we shouldn't settle for less  
These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em  
Don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause I wrote 'em** **  
**

"Show off." John muttered causing Lafayette to snort.

**_[Jefferson/Madison:]_  
Oww  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
But Hamilton forgets  
His plan would have the government assume state's debts  
Now, place your bets as to who that benefits:  
The very seat of government where Hamilton sits  
**

Everyone was watching entranced. The debate really was interesting to watch.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Not true!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it  
If New York's in debt—  
Why should Virginia bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I'm afraid  
Don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade** **In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground  
**

"We all know who actually does the planting." John muttered.

Hercules patted his buddy on the back. "One day John, one day."

**We create. You just wanna move our money around  
This financial plan is an outrageous demand  
And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand  
**

"So you didn't even read it before you went into the debate?" Alexander asked.

Thomas flushed.

"That isn't very professional." The King stated still watching the screen.

 **Stand with me in the land of the free  
And pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy  
Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky  
Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Thank you, Secretary Jefferson  
(** _[Crowd (reacting):]_  That's my alcohol!)

The room let out a collective snort at that comment.

**Secretary Hamilton, your response  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Thomas. That was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation  
Would you like to join us, or stay mellow  
Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?**

Philip laughed his dad pranced around in a circle.

"You're just picking fights." Eliza said.

"Maybe, but there's probably a point." Alexander pointed out.

**If we assume the debts, the union gets  
A new line of credit, a financial diuretic  
How do you not get it? If we're aggressive and competitive  
The union gets a boost. You'd rather give it a sedative?**

"That makes sense." the King said. "It seems like a plan that would work."

Thomas' mouth dropped open. James reached over and closed it. "Don't embarrass yourself."

**A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor  
Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor  
"We plant seeds in the South. We create."  
Yeah, keep ranting  
We know who's really doing the planting**

John nodded at his friend's declaration. 

**And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment  
Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it**

"You really shouldn't be saying anything about the war." Angelica said. "Alexander is right. You didn't fight so you can't say much on it."

Thomas sputtered before turning away. 

Alexander snickered. 

**You think I'm frightened of you, man?  
We almost died in the trench  
While you were off getting high with the French**

Philip laughed at the last line. Along with his father and his friends.

"Immature." Eliza smiled. 

**Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President  
Reticent—there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison  
Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine  
Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in**

A chorus of 'oooo's' rang throughout the room.

**Sittin' there useless as two shits  
Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you  
Where my shoe fits**

"Nice!" John laughed. 

"My favorite line in this musical." Hercules added.

**_[Washington:]_  
Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We'll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!**

"OOoo you're in trouble." Philip laughed. 

"Shush."

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Sir!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
A word  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
You don't have the votes  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison:]_  
You don't have the votes  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Aha-ha-ha ha ha!**

"Dramatic." Aaron huffed amused.

**_[Jefferson/Madison:]_  
You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Why he even brings the thunder...  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
You wanna pull yourself together?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth**

"Yeah watch yourself." Philip said.

George nodded at the boy smiling.

"Why must you all gang up on me!?" Alexander exclaimed.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
You need the votes  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
No, we need bold strokes  
We need this plan  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
No, you need to convince more folks  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
James Madison won't talk to me, that's a nonstarter**

"I wonder why." James muttered. 

**_[Washington:]_  
Winning was easy, young man  
Governing's harder  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
They're being intransigent  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
You have to find a compromise  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Convince them otherwise  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
And what happens if I don't get congressional approval?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
I imagine they'll call for your removal**

Alexander glared at Thomas. 

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Sir  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Figure it out, Alexander  
That's an order from your commander**


	30. Chapter 30

**_[Eliza (Philip):]_ **

**Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Good! Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Sept huit neuf  
(Sept huit neuf)  
Sept huit neuf  
(Sept huit neuf)  
  
 _[Eliza and Philip:]_  
One two three four five six seven eight nine!  
**

"Aww you two are cute." Angelica said smiling. 

Philip looked up and grinned at her. Despite being nineteen he was still adorable and he used it to his advantage. 

**_[Hamilton:]_  
My dearest, Angelica**

"Good you did write." Angelica said.

"Why would I not." Alexander said.

**"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day"  
I trust you'll understand the reference to  
Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play  
They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly**

James frowned at the use of the word 'Macbeth'. He didn't believe in the curse but he knew it was a big deal to say it in the theatre. He wondered what the rest of the musical would be like.

**I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain**

"He admits it!" Thomas exclaims. 

Alexander, being the adult he is, stuck his tongue out at the other man.

**Madison is Banquo, Jefferson's Macduff  
And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane  
  
 _[Hamilton/Angelica:]_  
And there you are, an ocean away  
Do you have to live an ocean away?  
Thoughts of you subside  
Then I get another letter  
And I cannot put the notion away...  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Take a break**

"Highly unlikely." Hercules said. 

"It doesn't happen." Lafayette added.

"Never has." John said.

"Never will." Aaron finished.

Alexander mock glared at them. He couldn't dispute it, they weren't wrong.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I am on my way  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
There's a little surprise before supper  
And it cannot wait  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Alexander  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Okay, okay**

"You are a miracle worker." George said. "No one's every gotten him to stop working so easily before. 

Eliza nodded.

**_[Eliza:]_  
Your son is nine years old today  
He has something that he'd like to say  
He's been practicing all day  
Philip, take it away**

"I remember this!" Philip said. 

**_[Philip (Hamilton):]_  
Daddy, daddy, look  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just to show it  
And I just turned nine  
You can write rhymes  
But you can't write mine**

Everyone laughed at the on-screen Eliza beat-boxing in the background. 

"You were a cute kid." John said.

"What are you talking about?" Philip said. "I'm still cute."

**(What!)  
I practice French  
And play piano with my mother  
(Uh-huh!)  
I have a sister, but I want a little brother  
(Okay!)  
My daddy's trying to start America's bank  
Un deux trois quatre cinq!  
(Bravo!)**

Everyone laughed at the ending of the little rap. It was quite cute. 

**_[Eliza:]_  
Take a break  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Hey, our kid is pretty great  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Eliza, I've got so much on my plate**

"Take a break." Angelica said.

"I daresay you deserve it." The King said. "From what I've seen you will be very dedicated to work in the future."

Alexander shrugged. "Maybe."

**_[Eliza:]_  
We can all go stay with my father  
There's a lake I know...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I know  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
In a nearby park  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'd love to go  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
You and I can go when the night gets dark...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I will try to get away**

Angelica nodded and hoped that he would get away to take a break. 

**_[Angelica:]_  
My dearest Alexander  
You must get through to Jefferson  
Sit down with him and compromise  
Don't stop 'til you agree**

Thomas glared at Angelica. "Thanks. Now he won't leave me alone."

"I regret nothing." Angelica smiled. 

**Your fav'rite older sister  
Angelica, reminds you  
There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea  
  
In a letter I received from you two weeks ago  
I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?  
One stroke and you've consumed my waking days  
It says:  
  
 _[Hamilton/Angelica:]_  
"My dearest Angelica"  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
With a comma after "dearest"  
You've written  
  
 _[Hamilton and Angelica:]_  
"My dearest, Angelica."**

"This is dramatic." John whispered.

"Shush." Lafayette hissed, putting his hand over Johns mouth. He was invested in the song.

**_[Angelica:]_  
Anyway, all this to say  
I'm coming home this summer  
At my sister's invitation  
I'll be there with your fam'ly  
If you make your way upstate**

"You better be there." Angelica said. "If I'm coming over you better be there."

Alexander gulped. Angelica was very frightening when she wanted to be.

**I know you're very busy  
I know your work's important  
But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait  
  
 _[Hamilton and Angelica:]_  
You won't be an ocean away  
You will only be a moment away...  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Alexander, come downstairs  
Angelica's arriving today!  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Angelica!  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
Eliza!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
The Schuyler sisters!  
**

"Hey!" Peggy exclaimed. "What about me?"

Everyone thought for a moment. They hadn't heard about Peggy in a while. Where was she?

**_[Angelica:]_  
Alexander  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Hi**

"That's all you got to say to me?" Angelica teased.

**_[Angelica:]_  
It's good to see your face**

Alexander looked at Angelica. "That's all you got to say to me?"

"Oh shush."

**_[Eliza:]_  
Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway**

Everyone snickered at that.

**_[Angelica:]_  
...you're not joining us? Wait  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
Alexander, I came all this way  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
She came all this way  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
All this way  
  
 _[Eliza and Angelica:]_  
Take a break**

"You better take a break this time." Angelica said pointing at Alexander.

Alexander sighed knowing he wasn't going to get out of it.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
You know I have to get my plan through Congress  
  
 _[Eliza and Angelica:]_  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate**

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I lose my job if we don't get this plan through Congress  
  
 _[Eliza and Angelica:]_  
We can all go stay with our father  
  
 _[Eliza (Angelica):]_  
There's a lake I know  
(I know I'll miss your face)  
In a nearby park  
(Screw your courage to the sticking place)  
You and I can go  
(Eliza's right)  
Take a break and get away (Take a break)  
(Run away with us for the summer)  
Let's go upstate (Let's go upstate)**

"This is cool." Philip said watching intently.

**Where we can stay  
(We can all go stay with our father)  
(If you take your time)  
Look around, look around  
(You will make your mark)  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
(Close your eyes and dream)  
We can go  
When the night gets dark (When the night gets dark)  
Take a break (Take a break)  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I have to get my plan through Congress  
I can't stop until I get this plan through Congress**


	31. Chapter 31

**_[Burr:]_ **   
**There's nothing like summer in the city**   
**Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty**   
**There's trouble in the air, you can smell it**   
**And Alexander's by himself. I'll let him tell it**

Everyone watched the screen confused. The song sounded ominous. What was going to happen?

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**I hadn't slept in a week**   
**I was weak, I was awake**   
**You never seen a bastard orphan**   
**More in need of a break**   
**Longing for Angelica**   
**Missing my wife**   
**That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:**

Angelica shot a look at Alexander. If this was going where she thought it was going they were going to have a problem.

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**I know you are a man of honor**   
**I'm so sorry to bother you at home**   
**But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone...**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**She said:**

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**My husband's doin' me wrong**   
**Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me...**   
**Suddenly he's up and gone**   
**I don't have the means to go on**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said**

"That was kind of you." Philip said looking at his dad.

Alexander just nodded, not liking the feeling he was getting from this song.

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**You're too kind, sir**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away**   
**She lived a block away, she said:**

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**This one's mine, sir**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Then I said, "Well, I should head back home,"**   
**She turned red, she led me to her bed**   
**Let her legs spread and said:**

Angelica and Eliza turned to Alexander.

"You're lucky this is the future or I would kill you. You can still make things right." Angelica threatened.

Alexander gulped and nodded.

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**Stay?**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Hey...**

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**Hey...**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**That's when I began to pray:**   
**Lord, show me how to**   
**Say no to this**   
**I don't know how to**   
**Say no to this**   
**But my God, she looks so helpless**   
**And her body's saying, "Hell, yes."**

Even though Eliza knew that this hadn't happened yet it still hurt. Unconsciously she moved closer to Angelica. Alexander looked down knowing it was less than what he deserved. Angelica put her arm around Eliza and kept her eyes on the screen.

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**Whoa...**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**No, show me how to**

**_[Hamilton/Ensemble:]_ **   
**Say no to this**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**I don't know how to**

**_[Hamilton/Ensemble:]_ **   
**Say no to this**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**In my mind, I'm tryin' to go**

**_[Ensemble:]_ **   
**Go! Go! Go!**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say...**

Eliza turned her head into Angelica's shoulder, who was glaring at Alexander. Angelica stroked her sisters hair as she cried. Everyone winced at what was happening.

**_[Ensemble:]_ **   
**No! No!**   
**Say no to this!**   
**No! No!**   
**Say no to this!**   
**No! No!**   
**Say no to this!**   
**No! No!**   
**Say no to this!**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**I wish I could say that was the last time**   
**I said that last time. It became a pastime**

If glares could kill, Alexander would be dead in that moment. Alexander was just glad that he had the chance to avoid doing this in the future.

**A month into this endeavor I received a letter**   
**From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said:**

**_[James:]_ **   
**Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health**   
**And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth**   
**In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck**   
**You see, that was my wife who you decided to**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Fuuuu...**

Against all his efforts to keep quiet, Thomas snorted and was quickly shushed by James. James looked around the room to notice that Lafayette had also smacked John for snorting.

**_[James:]_ **   
**Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold**   
**So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled**   
**And hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife**   
**If the price is right: if not I'm telling your wife**

Hercules looked at his friend in pity. It looked like he was going to be in trouble after this song was over if the looks Angelica was sending the man were anything to go by.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**I hid the letter and I raced to her place**   
**Screamed, "How could you?!" in her face**

"How could she!?" Angelica shouted, standing up, finally having to say something. "You're the one who couldn't walk away from it. You knew it was wrong and you knew that it would hurt your family. So how could SHE?! How could YOU! You're LUCKY that you can fix this this time around!"

She sat back down and pulled Eliza into a hug, Peggy on Eliza's other side.

Alexander just looked at his lap, hands folded. A tear made his way down his face. He was a horrible person for doing this to his wife. Deep down he knew that it hadn't happened yet but his emotions were getting the better of him.

**She said:**

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**No, sir!**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Half dressed, apologetic**   
**A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:**

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**Please don't go, sir!**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**So was your whole story a setup?**

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**I don't know about any letter!**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Stop crying**   
**Goddammit, get up!**

**_[Maria:]_ **   
**I didn't know any better**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**I am ruined...**

**_[Maria (Hamilton):]_ **   
**Please don't leave me with him helpless (I am helpless — how could I do this?)**

"Good question." Angelica said coldly, causing Alexander to wince.

**Just give him what he wants and you can have me**   
**(I don't want you)**   
**Whatever you want (I don't want you)**   
**If you pay (I don't)**   
**You can stay**

**_[Maria (Hamilton) {Ensemble}:]_ **   
**(Lord, show me how to say no to this) {Say no to this}**   
**Tonight (I don't know how to say no to this) {Say no to this}**   
**('Cause the situation's helpless)**   
**Helpless**   
**(And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes.")**   
**Whoa!**   
**(No, show me how to say no to this) {Say no to this}**   
**How can you say no to this? (How can I say no to this?) {Say no to this}**   
**(There is nowhere I can go)**   
**{Go! Go! Go!}**   
**(When her body's on mine I do not say...) {No!}**

The room was quiet. No one knew what to say or what to do. They all knew that none of this happened yet but it seemed that the Hamilton's relationship was suffering anyway.

Eliza was still with Angelica and Alexander was sitting alone at the end of a couch and wasn't looking at anyone. Philip was sitting between them not knowing who to go to or what to do.

**(Yes) Yes {Say no to this! No!}**   
**(Yes) Yes {Say no to this! No!}**   
**(Yes) Ye-ye-yes {Say no to this! No!}**   
**(Yes) Yes {Say no to this!}**   
**(Say no to this...)**   
**(I don't say no to this) Don't say no to this**   
**(There is nowhere I can go)**   
**{Go! Go! Go!}**

**_[James:]_ **   
**So?**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Nobody needs to know**


	32. Chapter 32

The room was silent as the song ended. 

"Alex?" Came Eliza's quiet voice.

Alexander looked at her then quickly looked away. He didn't deserve a girl like her, let alone to look at her after what he had done. He heard someone sigh then a quiet argument between the sisters. A minute later there was a finger under his chin pushing his head up to look at someone.

"Alexander." Eliza said.

"Liza." Alexander said brokenly. "I-"

"Shh." Eliza said. "Listen to me."

Alexander nodded. 

"It hurts. Listening to that hurt. A lot," Eliza said, "but it hasn't happened yet. You don't have to make that song a reality. You can still choose the right decision. If you can promise me that it's going to be different after watching this..."

Alexander let out a laugh/sob. "I promise. Oh Eliza, I promise. I don't know why ... musical me did that. I don't understand how he? I? Could do that. I love you. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you. Please."

Eliza let out a watery chuckle and pulled her husband into a hug. "You silly man. I love you too."

Alexander held onto his wife tight, like he was never going to let go again. Philip looked relieved and scooted over and wiggled his way into the hug.

Everyone was looking at the little family smiling. The scene they were painting was quiet cute.

They all looked to the screen as the next song started playing.

**_[Burr:]_  
Ah, Mister Secretary  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Mister Burr, sir**

"Hey its us." Alexander said trying to lighten the mood.

"Indeed it is." Aaron agreed, "Wonder what's going on."

**_[Burr:]_  
Didja hear the news about good old General Mercer?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
No  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
You know Clermont Street?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Yeah  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
They renamed it after him  
The Mercer legacy is secure**

"He was a good man." George said.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Sure  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
And all he had to do was die  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
That's a lot less work  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
We oughta give it a try  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Ha**

Everyone looked to Aaron and Alexander. Those words and the way they talked about them so lightly worried them. 

Eliza leaned into her husband. "Don't talk like that." 

Alexander rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Of course not."

**_[Burr:]_  
Now how're you gonna get your debt plan through?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I guess I'm gonna fin'ly have to listen to you**

"That'll be a first." Thomas scoffed. "He doesn't listen to anyone."

**_[Burr:]_  
Really?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
"Talk less. Smile more."**

Thomas went to talk again but James smacked his shoulder and gave him a look. Thomas shut his mouth and continued to watch the musical.

**_[Burr:]_  
Ha ha  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Now, Madison and Jefferson are merciless**

"Damn right." Thomas muttered.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Well, hate the sin, love the sinner  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Hamilton!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'm sorry Burr, I've gotta go  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
But...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Decisions are happening over dinner**

"Wait we're working together?!" Thomas exclaimed shooting out of his seat.

"Looks like it." James said calmly. 

"How?!" Thomas continued. "We couldn't work together if the world depended on it!"

"We know." James said grabbing his friend by the shirt and dragging him back into his seat. "Now shush and continue watching."

John and Hercules were struggling to contain their snickers while Lafayette was openly laughing at the two. 

**_[Burr:]_  
Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room  
  
 _[Burr and Ensemble:]_  
Diametric'ly opposed, foes**

Thomas was still muttering under his breath much to the amusement of the rest of the room.

"What does this say about the future of our nation." George muttered to Martha who let out a quiet laugh and patted his back.

**_[Burr:]_  
They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were  
  
 _[Burr and Ensemble:]_  
Previously closed  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Bros  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power  
A system he can shape however he wants  
The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital  
And here's the pièce de résistance:**

Everyone stared at the screen. Somehow three people who didn't like each other worked together and came up with something.

"Miracles do happen." Aaron said causing everyone to laugh.

**_[Burr (Ensemble):]_  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in**

"That's a cool tune." Philip said.

"It is." Peggy said.

**The room where it happened (The room where it happened)  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened (The room where it happened)  
No one really knows how the game is played (Game is played)  
The art of the trade  
How the sausage gets made (How the sausage gets made)**

"...What?" Angelica asked confused about the line, looking around.

Eliza shrugged. "Just go with it."

**We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens (The room where it happens)  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
Thomas claims**

"So nothing is known about what happened?" Philip asked.

"Looks like that." the King said, really wanting to know what happened but knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day  
In distress 'n disarray  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
Thomas claims  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Alexander said  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I've nowhere else to turn!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
And basic'ly begged me to join the fray**

Alexander shot a glare at Thomas who, as the grown adult he was, stuck his tongue out at the man.  

**_[Burr and Company:]_  
Thomas claims  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
I approached Madison and said,  
"I know you hate 'im, but let's hear what he has to say."**

James snorted. "More like you're the one who hates him."

**_[Burr and Company:]_  
Thomas claims  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Well, I arranged the meeting  
I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating**

"Probably macaroni and cheese." James muttered.

"What?" Thomas asked. 

"Nothing."

**_[Burr:]_  
But!  
No one else was in  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
No one else was in  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
  
 _[Burr (Company):]_  
No one really knows how the  
Parties get to yes (Parties get to yes)  
The pieces that are sacrificed in  
Ev'ry game of chess (Ev'ry game of chess)**

"That's a cool analogy." Alexander said. "Accurate."

**We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens (The room where it happens)  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
Meanwhile  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Madison is grappling with the fact that not ev'ry issue can be settled by committee  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Meanwhile  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Congress is fighting over where to put the capital  
  
 _[*Company screams in chaos*]_**

"That doesn't sound pretty." Hercules notes.

"Richmond." Thomas said instantly.

"New York." Alexander shot back.

"Boys." Martha said.

"Sorry Mrs. Washington." They said turning back to the screen.

**_[Burr:]_  
It isn't pretty  
Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite  
And Madison responds with Virginian insight:  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Maybe we can solve one problem with another and win a victory for the Southerners, in other words  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Oh-ho!  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
A quid pro quo  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
I suppose  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Wouldn't you like to work a little closer to home?  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Actually, I would  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Well, I propose the Potomac  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
And you'll provide him his votes?  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Well, we'll see how it goes**

"Smart." The King said. "Give something up to get what you want. Very smart." 

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Let's go  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
No!  
  
 _[Company:]_  
...one else was in  
The room where it happened  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
  
**

"I like this song." Philip said humming along.

"It is a good song." John agreed.

**_[Burr:]_  
My God!  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
In God we trust  
But we'll never really know what got discussed  
Click-boom then it happened  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
And no one else was in the room where it happened  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Alexander Hamilton!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river?  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Alexander Hamilton!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Did Washington know about the dinner?  
Was there Presidential pressure to deliver?  
  
**

"The man who wrote this is a musical genius." Philip stated. "Everything sounds so good."

**_[Company:]_  
Alexander Hamilton!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Or did you know, even then, it doesn't matter  
Where you put the U.S. Capital?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
'Cause we'll have the banks  
We're in the same spot  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
You got more than you gave  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
And I wanted what I got  
When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game  
But you don't get a win unless you play in the game  
Oh, you get love for it  
You get hate for it  
You get nothing if you...**

The King nodded along with that logic. It made sense.

**_[Hamilton and Company:]_  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
God help and forgive me  
I wanna build something that's gonna outlive me  
  
 _[Hamilton/Jefferson/Madison/Washington (Company):]_  
What do you want, Burr? (What do you want, Burr?)  
What do you want, Burr? (What do you want, Burr?)  
If you stand for nothing (What do you want, Burr?)  
Burr, then what do you fall for? (What do you want?)**

"Stop attacking me." Aaron muttered.

**_[Burr:]_  
I  
I wanna be in the room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
I  
Wanna be in the room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
  
 _[Burr (Company):]_  
I (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
Wanna be (The room where it happens)  
In the room where it happens (The room where it happens)  
I (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
I wanna be in the room... (The room where it happens)  
Oh (The room where it happens)  
Oh (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
I wanna be (Where it happens)  
I wanna be (Where it happens)  
I've got to be, I've got to be (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
In that room (The room where it happens)  
In that big ol' room (The room where it happens)**

By this point everyone agreed with Philip. This song was a masterpiece and beautifully put together.

**_[Company:]_  
The art of the compromise  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Hold your nose and close your eyes  
  
 _[Company:]_  
We want our leaders to save the day  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
But we don't get a say in what they trade away  
  
 _[Company:]_  
We dream of a brand new start  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
But we dream in the dark for the most part  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
Dark as a tomb where it happens  
  
**

Philip was bobbing along to the music. Eliza laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. He just looked at her and smiled. Alexander ruffled his hair, as he too was swaying to the music.

**_[Burr (Company):]_  
I've got to be in the room... (The room where it happens)  
I've got to be...  
(The room where it happens)  
I've got to be...  
(The room where it happens)  
Oh, I've got to be in  
The room where it happens... (The room where it happens)  
I've got to be, I've gotta be (The room where it happens)  
I've gotta be  
In the room (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
Click-boom! (Click-boom!)**


	33. Chapter 33

**_[Philip:]_ **   
**Look!**   
**Grandpa's in the paper!**   
**"War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr"**

"Finally getting involved are we?" Alexander teased.

"Shut up." Aaron said, happy he was starting to get a say in something.

**Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate**

**_[Eliza:]_ **   
**Sometimes that's how it goes**

**_[Philip:]_ **   
**Daddy's gonna find out any minute**

"Is that a bad thing?" Philip asked Eliza.

"I don't know yet." Eliza said honestly.

**_[Eliza:]_ **   
**I'm sure he already knows**

**_[Philip:]_ **   
**Further down**

**_[Philip and Eliza:]_ **   
**Further down**

**_[Philip:]_ **   
**Let's meet the newest senator from New York**

**_[Eliza:]_ **   
**New York**

**_[Philip and Eliza:]_ **   
**Our senator**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Burr?**   
**Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?**

"Good question." Alexander said turning to Aaron.

**_[Burr:]_ **   
**Since being one put me on the up and up again**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**No one knows who you are or what you do**

**_[Burr:]_ **   
**They don't need to know me**   
**They don't like you**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Excuse me?**

Alexander sat back, kind of hurt.

**_[Burr:]_ **   
**Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great**   
**You'll always be adored by the things you create**   
**But upstate**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**Wait**

**_[Burr:]_ **   
**People think you're crooked**   
**Schuyler's seat was up for grabs so I took it**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**I've always considered you a friend**

Alexander was wondering if he should question that.

**_[Burr:]_ **   
**I don't see why that has to end**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **   
**You changed parties to run against my father-in-law**

**_[Burr:]_ **   
**I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw**   
**I swear your pride will be the death of us all**   
**Beware, it goeth before the fall**

"He certainly shows a lot of foreshadowing that something is going to happen." Peggy muttered to Angelica, who nodded.


	34. Chapter 34

**_[Washington:]_  
The issue on the table: France is on the verge of war with England**

Lafayette groaned. He didn't want to fight in another war, no matter how much he wanted freedom. War was just to ugly.

Hercules patted his friend on the shoulder. 

The King looked just as disappointed at another war.

**And do we provide aid and our troops to our French allies or do we stay out of it?  
Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval  
The only person you have to convince is me  
Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir**

"This should be entertaining if the first cabinet battle was anything to go by."  Peggy noted. 

**_[Jefferson:]_  
When we were on death's door, when we were needy  
We made a promise, we signed a treaty  
We needed money and guns and half a chance  
Who provided those funds?  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
France  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
In return, they didn't ask for land  
Only a promise that we'd lend a hand  
And stand with them if they fought against oppressors  
And revolution is messy but now is the time to stand**

_'He did make a good point'_ most of the room thought. 

**Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny  
I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he  
Would rather not have this debate  
I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State  
**

"OOOOOoo." Philip said.

"My own son." Alexander wailed dramatically.

**He knows nothing of loyalty  
Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty  
**

"Do you see your own outfit?" Alexander asked. 

Thomas' mouth opened and closed like a fish while James chuckled.

**Desperate to rise above his station  
Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Ooh!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Hey, and if ya don't know, now ya know, Mr. President  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You must be out of your Goddamn mind **

Everyone laughed at this. Alexander truly was passionate about things.

**if you think**

**The President is gonna bring the nation to the brink  
Of meddling in the middle of a military mess  
**

"Alliteration. Nice." James noted.

 **A game of chess, where France is Queen and Kingless**  
 **We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket**  
 **Would you like to take it out and ask it?**  
 **"Should we honor our treaty, King Louis' head?"**  
 **"Uh... do whatever you want, I'm super dead."**  
  
Everyone laughed again. That really was something Alexander would do. Alexander himself was mentally noting that down for future reference.

 _[Washington:]_  
 **Enough! Enough. Hamilton is right**  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
 **Mr. President—**  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
 **We're too fragile to start another fight**  
  
Everyone who fought in the war nodded along. They had barely got themselves started there was no way they would be any help in someone else's war. 

**_[Jefferson:]_  
But sir, do we not fight for freedom?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Sure, when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
The people are leading  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
The people are rioting  
There's a difference. Frankly, it's a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality  
Hamilton  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Sir  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Draft a statement of neutrality  
**

"Sorry Laf." Alexander said looking at his friend.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to get involved in another war just after getting out of one." Lafayette said smiling. 

Alexander sighed in relief.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Did you forget Lafayette?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
What?  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Have you an ounce of regret?  
You accumulate debt, you accumulate power  
Yet in their hour of need, you forget  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine  
And before he was your friend, he was mine  
**

"Literal children." Angelica muttered shaking her head.

**If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop  
Where do we draw the line?  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
So quick-witted  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Alas, I admit it  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
I bet you were quite a lawyer  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
My defendants got acquitted  
**

"You guys really don't like each other do you." Peggy stated. 

Thomas shook his head.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Yeah. Well, someone oughta remind you  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
What?  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
You're nothing without Washington behind you  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Hamilton!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Daddy's calling!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_[Burr:]_  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side**

"I feeling that their friendship isn't going to last much longer." Angelica muttered to Peggy. 

"The way this is going I think you're right." Peggy admitted.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reactions  
Thanks to Hamilton, our cab'net's fractured into factions**

"You're the one who antagonized him in the first place." John pointed out. 

Thomas gaped at him.

"He's not wrong." James said.

**Try not to crack under the stress, we're breaking down like fractions  
We smack each other in the press, and we don't print retractions  
I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion  
The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion**

Alexander coughed pointedly looking at Thomas' own clothes.

**Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration  
As Wall Street robs 'em blind in search of chips to cash in  
This prick is askin' for someone to bring him to task  
Somebody gimme some dirt on this vacuous mass so we can at last unmask him**

"You really really don't like each other." Philip stated. 

"Nooo What makes you think that." Thomas muttered.

**I'll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it  
While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket  
  
 _[Jefferson and Burr:]_  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
  
Look back at the Bill of Rights**

"Which I wrote!" James announced, upset that people forgot that constantly.

**_[Madison:]_  
Which I wrote**

James nodded.

**_[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
The ink hasn't dried  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
So he's doubled the size of the government  
Wasn't the trouble with much of our previous government size?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Look in his eyes!  
**

Alexander looked sad. He could tell that his friendship with Aaron wasn't going to last long. Eliza rubbed his back soothingly. Philip leaned into his side.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
See how he lies  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Follow the scent of his enterprise  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Centralizing national credit  
And making American credit competitive  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
If we don't stop it we aid and abet it  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
I have to resign**

"What?" Thomas whispered. "Where am I going with this."

**_[Madison:]_  
Somebody has to stand up for the South!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Somebody has to stand up to his mouth!  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
If there's a fire you're trying to douse  
  
 _[Madison and Jefferson:]_  
You can't put it out from inside the house**

"Very true." The King commented.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit in  
Watching him grabbin' at power and kissin' it  
If Washington isn't gon' listen  
To disciplined dissidents, this is the difference:**

"That was cool." Philip muttered.

**This kid is out!  
  
 _[Madison/Burr/Jefferson:]_  
Oh!  
This immigrant isn't somebody we chose**

Alexander stared in his lap. Of course, he should have expected this. Of course being an immigrant didn't make him as good as the rest of them. Didn't matter that he was trying to get things done and worked hard to get there.

**Oh!  
This immigrant's keeping us all on our toes  
Oh!  
Let's show these Federalists who they're up against!  
Oh!  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison:]_  
Southern motherfuckin'  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
Democratic-Republicans!  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr/Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
Let's follow the money and see where it goes**

John, Hercules, and Lafayette glared at Thomas, James, and Aaron. How dare they accuse Alexander of stealing, or even thinking about it. 

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
Because every second the Treasury grows  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
If we follow the money and see where it leads  
Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton's misdeeds**

Thomas mentally marked this down to look into when they got back to their own time. 

**_[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Follow the money and see where it goes  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
The emperor has no clothes  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
We won't be invisible  
We won't be denied  
Still  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side**


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please copy and paste this link and vote! That'd be great!
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/16168497

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**Mr. President, you asked to see me?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
I know you're busy  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
What do you need, sir? Sir?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
I wanna give you a word of warning  
**

Everyone looked at the screen confused. What was going on? Was it important? Obviously it was if George was talking about it so seriously

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Sir, I don't know what you heard  
But whatever it is, Jefferson started it  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning** **  
**

"So I went through with it." Thomas muttered. "I wonder what I'm planning."

_[Hamilton:]_   
**You're kidding**   
  
_[Washington:]_   
**I need a favor**   
  
_[Hamilton:]_   
**Whatever you say, sir, Jefferson will pay for his behavior**

"You guys really have it out for each other." Philip said. "I wonder why. It's like you just met and hated each other."

"Don't question your father." Eliza said. "He probably did something."

Alexander made an offended noise while everyone else suppressed chuckles.

**_[Washington:]_  
Shh**  
 **Talk less**  
  
Aaron snorted. How many times was that going to be said before Alexander finally listened.

_[Hamilton:]_   
**I'll use the press**   
**I'll write under a pseudonym, you'll see what I can do to him**

"We'd all know it was you though." Thomas said.

Alexander shrugged. He'd do it anyway.

**_[Washington:]_  
I need you to draft an address  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Yes! He resigned  
You can finally speak your mind  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
No, he's stepping down so he can run for President**

"That is an ambitious goal." The King noted.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Ha. Good luck defeating you, sir  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
I'm stepping down, I'm not running for President  
**  
The room was quiet. That was a bomb they didn't expect to drop. Alexander and the King stared at George.  
  
 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
I'm sorry, what?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
One last time  
Relax, have a drink with me  
One last time  
Let's take a break tonight  
And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye  
To say goodbye  
You and I  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
No, sir, why** **?  
**

Alexander shook his head, agreeing with his musical self. What was George doing? He could have been a great leader. Why was he stepping down?

**_[Washington:]_  
I wanna talk about neutrality  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
I want to warn against partisan fighting  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
But  
**

"Nothing I say is going to do anything is it." Alexander stated.

George looked to him. "By how the songs going. Probably not."

**_[Washington:]_  
Pick up a pen, start writing  
I wanna talk about what I have learned  
The hard-won wisdom I have earned  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
As far as the people are concerned  
You have to serve, you could continue to serve  
**

"I could." George said, more thinking to himself than talking to anyone, "But it seems that it's a difficult job not made to be done for a long time."

**_[Washington:]_  
No! One last time  
The people will hear from me  
One last time  
And if we get this right  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye  
You and I  
**

Everyone just listened to the song, not really knowing what to say, but also not wanting to interrupt.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Mr. President, they will say you're weak  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
No, they will see we're strong  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Your position is so unique  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
So I'll use it to move them along  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Why do you have to say goodbye?  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on  
It outlives me when I'm gone  
**

The King looked at the screen thoughtfully. That did make sense.

**Like the scripture says:  
"Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree  
And no one shall make them afraid."  
They'll be safe in the nation we've made  
I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree  
A moment alone in the shade  
At home in this nation we've made  
One last time  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
One last time  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. I shall also carry with me  
  
 _[Hamilton And Washington (Hamilton):]_  
The hope (that my country will) view them with indulgence (and that)  
After forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal  
(The faults of incompetent abilities will be) consigned to oblivion,  
As I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest  
**

"It sounds pretty." Philip whispered.

Eliza nodded in agreement. This duet really was pretty.

"Well thought out speech." The King muttered to himself. "No wonder the people followed him for so long."

**I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking,  
In the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws under a free government,  
The ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust  
Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
One last time  
  
 _[All Women:]_  
George Washington's going home!  
**

"Like 'Thomas Jefferson's coming home.'" Peggy noticed. 

"Clever." Angelica said.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye  
  
 _[Company:]_  
George Washington's going home!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
You and I  
  
 _[Company:]_  
George Washington's going home!  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
Going home  
  
 _[Company:]_  
George Washington's going home!  
**

The room was quiet as they all just watched the screen. There really wasn't much to say. What would they even say anyway?

**_[Washington:]_  
History has its eyes on you  
  
 _[Company:]_  
George Washington's going home!  
  
 _[Washington (Company):]_  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye!  
(Teach 'em how to say goodbye!)  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye!  
(Teach 'em how!)  
To say goodbye!  
(Say goodbye!)  
Say goodbye!  
(Say goodbye!)  
One last time!  
(One last time!)  
Time...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote on the next fic here --> https://www.strawpoll.me/16168497

**_[King George:]_  
They say**

"I'm ba~ack!" The King said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. John and Lafayette burst out laughing while Hercules was laughing behind his hand. Alexander was leaning on Eliza he was laughing so hard, his son just as bad next to him. Eliza and her sisters giggled to each other. George snorted while Martha giggled. Aaron, Thomas, and James were the only composed ones, and it was hard. 

**George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away  
Is that true?  
I wasn't aware that was something a person could do  
I'm perplexed  
Are they gonna keep on replacing whoever's in charge?**

"Looks like it." Alexander said. 

"Wonder how that'll go down in the future." Hercules wondered aloud.

**If so, who's next?  
There's nobody else in their country who looms quite as large...  
  
 _[A sentinel whispers in King George's ear]_  
  
John Adams?!**

"What!?" Thomas and Alexander exclaimed. 

"He doesn't deserve that job." Alexander muttered crossing his arms moodily.

**I know him  
That can't be  
That's that little guy who spoke to me  
All those years ago  
What was it, eighty-five?  
That poor man, they're gonna eat him alive!**

"Even the king of England agrees with me!" Alexander exclaims.

"No one was disagreeing with you sweetheart." Eliza said patting his shoulder. 

"Not even Jefferson." John said in slight awe.

**Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
** **Next to Washington, they all look small  
** **All alone  
** **Watch them run  
** **They will tear each other into pieces  
** **Jesus Christ, this will be fun!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

Everyone was singing along to the familiar tune of the King's song. It was catchy.

**Da da da dat dat da ya daaaaa!  
Hahahahahahahahaha  
  
"President John Adams"  
Good luck**


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote on the next fic here --> https://www.strawpoll.me/16168497
> 
> Vote on chapter length here -->https://www.strawpoll.me/16254804

**_[Burr:]_ **

**How does Hamilton the short-tempered  
Protean creator of the Coast Guard  
Founder of the New York Post  
Ardently abuse his cab'net post  
Destroy his reputation?  
  
**

"What did you do now?" Thomas said with an attitude. 

"Oh I don't know, am I supposed to see the future?" Alexander shot back with just as much attitude. 

"Well considering we're currently watching the future, yes." Thomas deadpanned.

"Shut up," Alexander muttered. 

**Welcome, folks, to  
  
 _[Burr/Company:]_  
The Adams administration!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Jefferson's the runner-up, which makes him the Vice President**

"Heaven help our country," Alexander muttered.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Washington can't help you now, no more mister nice President  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Adams fires Hamilton  
Privately calls him "creole bastard" in his taunts**

"Bastard," John muttered.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Say what?!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Hamilton publishes his response**

"Oh dear," Eliza said. "What have you said now."

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Sit down, John, you fat mother _[*bleep*]_**

"Well then," Angelica said. "That was... something."

**_[Burr:]_  
Hamilton is out of control  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
This is great!  
He's out of power  
He holds no office  
And he just destroyed President John Adams, the only other significant member of his party  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Hamilton's a host unto himself  
As long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat  
Let's let him know what we know**

"That doesn't sound good," Hercules said.

"Indeed." Lafayette agreed.


	39. Chapter 39

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Mr. Vice President  
Mr. Madison  
Senator Burr  
What is this?**

"What are you three up to." Angelica said looking at them. 

"Nothing good." Peggy said. 

"You're probably right."

**_[Jefferson:]_  
We have the check stubs  
From separate accounts...  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts...**

"That's a lot." John says.

**_[Burr:]_  
To a Mr. James Reynolds way back in seventeen ninety-one**

Angelica glared at Alexander, who pointedly didn't look in her direction.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Is that what you have? Are you done?  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Though 'virtue' is not a word I'd apply to this situation**

"And for once I agree with you Jefferson." Angelica grudgingly admits. 

Everyone stared at her and looked away when she glared. 

**_[Madison:]_  
To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
And the evidence suggests you've engaged in speculation  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
An immigrant embezzling our government funds**

"Are you serious!?" Alexander shouted. "Really!? If you think that then you're all more stupid than I thought."

**_[Jefferson/Madison:]_  
I can almost see the headline, your career is done  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons  
  
 _[Burr/Jefferson/Madison:]_  
Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess**

"This isn't going to end well is it." Eliza moaned.

"Probably not." Angelica said in sympathy. She could see the disaster from a mile away.

**_[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
Confess  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You have nothing. I don't have to tell you anything at all  
Unless  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
Unless  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
If I can prove that I never broke the law  
Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
No one else was in the room where it happened**

"Like you," Alexander muttered.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Is that a yes?  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
Um, yes  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
"Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, it was my wife who you decided to..."  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Whaaaat**

"Well we weren't expecting that now were we," Thomas said. Now he couldn't accuse him of stealing. He knew the truth.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
She courted me  
Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner  
That's when Reynolds extorted me  
For a sordid fee  
I paid him quarterly  
I may have mortally wounded my prospects  
But my papers are orderly!**

"Oh yes you didn't break the law." Angelica sneered. "Only your wife's heart. But it's not a big deal because you didn't break the law."

Alexander looked down at that. 

**As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered history  
Check it again against your list n' see consistency  
I never spent a cent that wasn't mine  
You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine  
Yes, I have reasons for shame**

"Damn right you do," Angelica said glaring at the man again. 

**But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name  
As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action  
Are my answers to your satisfaction?  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
My God  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Gentlemen, let's go  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
So?  
  
 _[Jefferson and Madison:]_  
The people won't know what we know**

Alexander nodded. If anything, the two seemed like they were men of their words.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Burr!  
How do I know you won't use this against me  
The next time we go toe to toe?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Alexander, rumors only grow  
And we both know what we know**

"And this is where Alexander does something idiotic that hurts more than just him." Angelica states.


	40. Chapter 40

**_[Hamilton:]_  
In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky  
  
When I was seventeen a hurricane**

Alexander stared at the screen, eyes sad as he remembered that terrifying time.

**Destroyed my town  
I didn't drown  
I couldn't seem to die**

Eliza pulled her husband in to hug. He clung to her.

Thomas looked at Alexander strangely. He never acted like anything like this had ever happened. 

**I wrote my way out  
Wrote everything down far as I could see  
I wrote my way out  
I looked up and the town had its eyes on me**

_'Is this why he's always writing?'_ Thomas wondered.  _'Because it worked the first time so it has to keep working?'_

**They passed a plate around  
Total strangers  
Moved to kindness by my story  
Raised enough for me to book passage on a  
Ship that was New York bound...**

"So that's how you got here." Eliza said.

Alexander nodded, still quiet.

**I wrote my way out of hell  
I wrote my way to revolution  
I was louder than the crack in the bell  
I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell**

"You did." Eliza said. "They were lovely."

Alexander gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

**I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well  
And in the face of ignorance and resistance  
I wrote financial systems into existence  
And when my prayers to God were met with indifference  
I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance  
  
In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky  
  
I was twelve when my mother died**

Alexander's eyes filled with tears. He missed his mom so much.

**She was holding me  
We were sick and she was holding me  
I couldn't seem to die**

Eliza held him tight. Her husband thought too much about death for it to be healthy.

**_[Burr:]_  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'll write my way out...  
  
 _[Burr and Ensemble:]_  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Write ev'rything down, far as I can see...**

_'This can't end well.'_ Angelica thought

**_[Burr and Ensemble (Washington/Eliza/Angelica/Maria):]_  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait... (History has its eyes on you)  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'll write my way out...  
Overwhelm them with honesty  
This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only  
Way I can protect my legacy...  
  
 _[Company (Except Hamilton):]_  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait...  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
The Reynolds Pamphlet**

_'I was right.'_ Angelica sighed. 


	41. Chatper 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT STORY IS *Drum roll* PJO READS PJO

**_[Full Company:]_  
The Reynolds Pamphlet  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Angelica:]_  
Have you read this?  
  
 _[Burr/Jefferson/Madison:]_  
Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair  
And he wrote it down right there**

"Of course you did." Angelica sighed. Even though she knew that this wasn't going to happen she couldn't help but be upset on her sister's behalf. 

**_[Madison:]_  
Highlights!  
**

"This should be interesting." The King said.

**_[Hamilton/Jefferson:]_  
The charge against me  
Is a connection with one  
( _[With James:]_  James Reynolds!)  
For purposes of  
Improper speculation  
( _[With Burr:]_  My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife)  
For a considerable time  
With his knowing consent**

"Some people are just... I don't even know." Peggy muttered. "Why would you let your wife cheat like that knowingly. I wouldn't."

**_[Madison/Burr/Jefferson:]_  
Damn!  
  
 _[Hamilton/Jefferson/Madison:]_  
"I had frequent meetings with her  
Most of them at my own house."  
**

Alexander was avoiding everyone's glances, or, in Angelica's case, glares. 

He still felt horrible about it and knew he would for a while to come. It hasn't even happened, not that it ever would.

**_[Burr:]_  
At his own house!  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
At his own house!  
  
 _[Deep voice:]_  
Damn!  
  
 _[Hamilton/Jefferson:]_  
"Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent  
On a visit to her father."  
  
 _[Madison/Burr:]_  
No...  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Boooo!  
**

"Everyone is going to hate you." Thomas said, trying to get a rise out of the quiet man. Alexander being quiet wasn't right. Not that he was worried. Or concerend. 

**_[Madison/Burr:]_  
Have you read this?  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Well, he's never gon' be President now  
  
 _[Madison/Burr:]_  
Never gon' be President now**

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Well, he's never gon' be President now** **  
_[Madison/Burr:]_  
Never gon' be President now  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
He's never gon' be President now  
  
 _[Madison/Burr:]_  
Never gon' be President now  
**

"What is the King doing there?" Philip stage whispered watching the King throw pamphlets in the air.  

Alexander snorted and his son beamed at the reaction. 

**_[Jefferson:]_  
That's one less thing to worry about  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
That's one less thing to worry about  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
I came as soon as I heard  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
What?!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Angelica  
  
 _[Company:]_  
All the way from London?!  
**

There was a communal "Damn" around the room that synchronized with the song.

**Damn  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Angelica, thank God  
Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do  
**

"You really are stupid sometimes aren't you," Angelica said. "Why the hell would I be coming for you."

Alexander just kept avoiding her gaze, not seeing the slightly worried look at how silent he was being.

**_[Angelica:]_  
I'm not here for you  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Oooooh!  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
I love my sister more than anything in this life  
I will choose her happiness over mine every time  
**

"You tell him," Peggy said. Then she looked at Alexander. "Still love you though."

Alexander sent her a small smile and she grinned back. 

**Put what we had aside  
I'm standing at her side  
You could never be satisfied  
God, I hope you're satisfied  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Burr (Ensemble Men):]_  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now**

"Don't think I want to be president honestly." Alexander muttered to himself.

Eliza smilled. "Good. You can spend more time with us."

Alexander smiled back and pulled her into a side hug.

**(Never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
That's one less thing to worry about  
(That's one less thing to worry about)  
  
 _[Ensemble Women (Ensemble Men:]_  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
 _[Jefferson/Madison:]_  Hey! At Least He Was Honest With Our Money! ( _[Hamilton:]_  Hey! At Least I Was Honest With Our Money!)  
**

"Always a silver lining." the King said to himself.

**He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
 _[Jefferson/Madison:]_  Hey! At Least He Was Honest With Our Money! ( _[Hamilton:]_  Hey! At Least I Was Honest With Our Money!)  
That's one less thing to worry about  
  
 _[Full Company:]_  
That's one less thing to worry about!  
The Reynolds Pamphlet  
**

"The music is changing." Philip noticed. 

"You're right," Lafayette said. "Wonder what's coming next."

**_[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]_  
Have you read this?  
You ever see somebody ruin their own life?  
  
 _[Company (except Hamilton/Eliza):]_  
His poor wife**


	42. Chapter 42

"This isn't going to be pretty," Hercules muttered.   
"I feel for Alexander," Lafayette said looking at his friend. "This has got to be difficult to hear about. Eliza too of course."

**_[Eliza:]  
_ ** **I saved every letter you wrote me  
** **From the moment I read them  
** **I knew you were mine  
**

**You said you were mine  
** **I thought you were mine**

"You are mine," Alexander whispered. "You are."

"I know love," Eliza said hugging him. "I know."

**Do you know what Angelica said  
When we saw your first letter arrive?  
She said, "Be careful with that one, love.  
He will do what it takes to survive."  
  
You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals  
**

"Amazing," George said. "I shouldn't be surprised, I always knew he could write but when put like that ..."

**I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to burn, burn  
  
You published the letters she wrote you  
You told the whole world how you brought  
This girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives  
**

Alexander flinched and tried to pull away from his wife, who wouldn't let him. He couldn't understand how she was being so forgiving. He really couldn't. He didn't deserve it. Not one bit. 

**Do you know what Angelica said  
When she read what you'd done?  
She said, "You've married an Icarus.  
He has flown too close to the sun."  
  
You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...  
Your sentences border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph  
How they perceive you**

"Go for where it hurts Betsy," Angelica muttered. "Go for where it hurts."

"Come on Angy," Peggy muttered. "I think the man's suffered enough."

Angelica just huffed but conceded. 

**You, you, you...  
**

"This actress really is a lovely singer," Martha whispered to George who nodded. She was.

**I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder  
How Eliza reacted when you broke her heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I'm watching it burn  
Watching it burn  
  
The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in our bed  
They don't get to know what I said  
I'm burning the memories  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you  
**

"Wow." was all anyone could say or think.

**You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You sleep in your office instead  
**

Even Thomas winced at this line. 

Alexander sighed. It was nothing less than what he deserved. 

**With only the memories  
Of when you were mine  
I hope that you burn**


	43. Chapter 43

**_[Philip:]_  
Meet the latest graduate of King's College!**

Philip paled, this was where he was at in normal time. His mother didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know the outcome of this. Did he want to?

**I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish!**

"Don't be your father kid." Thomas said. 

"Fight me." Philip responded.

"Don't worry your father will." Thomas snarked. 

**The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops!  
The ladies say my brain's not where the resemblance stops!  
I'm only nineteen but my mind is older  
Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder**

"I don't think you can be with all that your fathers done." Thomas said.

Philip shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

"That's the spirit." George said.

**I shoulder his legacy with pride  
I used to hear him say  
That someday I would  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Blow us all away  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
Ladies, I'm looking for a Mr. George Eacker  
Made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker  
He disparaged my father's legacy in front of a crowd  
I can't have that, I'm making my father proud**

"You will always make me proud." Alexander said to Philip who beamed at him.

**_[Martha:]_  
I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks  
He was goin' to see a play  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
Well, I'll go visit his box  
  
 _[Dolly:]_  
God, you're a fox  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
And y'all look pretty good in ya' frocks  
How 'bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?**

"Philip!" Eliza exclaimed looking at her son, who was blushing. 

Peggy sniggered along with John. Both were smacked by the person sitting next to them.

**_[Both:]_  
OK!  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Blow us all away!  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
George!  
  
 _[George:]_  
Shh  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
George!  
  
 _[George:]_  
Shh! I'm tryin' to watch the show!  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
Ya' shoulda watched your mouth before you talked about my father though!**

Eliza gave her son a look. "Where are your manners?"

Philip stammered for a moment before blushing and looking away.

"Women are beings to be feared." the King said. All the men nodded in agreement. 

**_[George:]_  
I didn't say anything that wasn't true  
Your father's a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Ooooooooooh!  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
It's like that?**

"Philip don't be stupid."  Eliza warned. 

Philip refused to meet her gaze. He wondered what she was going to do when she found out what he did. And how she was going to react to finding out his dad helped him.

**_[George:]_  
Yeah, I don't fool around  
I'm not your little schoolboy friends  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
See you on the dueling ground  
That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now  
  
 _[George:]_  
I know where to find you, piss off  
I'm watchin' this show now**

Eliza glared at her son.

**Shh  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you  
I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Slow down  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
I came to ask you for advice  
This is my very first duel  
They don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school  
**

"For good reason." Angelica muttered. 

Everyone who had participated in a duel looked anywhere but her eyes.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talks cease  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Where is this happening?  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
Across the river, in Jersey**

"Everything is legal in New Jersey." Pretty much everyone muttered.

**_[Hamilton/Philip:]_  
Everything is legal in New Jersey...**

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Alright  
So this is what you're gonna do:  
Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you  
When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air  
This will put an end to the whole affair**

"You idiot." Eliza said smacking her husband. "You tell him not to and you keep him safe and at home. Not give him stupid advice."

She couldn't really be mad at her husband as this is what was common and he'd been in a few. But It didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

**_[Philip:]_  
But what if he decides to shoot?  
Then I'm a goner  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
No, he'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor**

Eliza had to admit that her husband was right. No one really wanted someones life on their hands.

"He's still an idiot." Angelica said sensing her sisters thoughts. 

**To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake  
Philip, your mother can't take another heartbreak  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
Father  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Promise me  
You don't want this  
Young man's blood on your conscience  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
Okay, I promise**

"Good." Eliza said. "If you really have to do this don't take someone else's life."

"Of course ma." Philip said. "I would never want to kill someone."

"Good."

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Come back home when you're done  
Take my guns, be smart  
Make me proud, son  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet  
I'm a little nervous, but I can't show it  
I'm sorry, I'm a Hamilton with pride  
You talk about my father, I cannot let it slide  
Mister Eacker! How was the rest of your show?  
  
 _[George:]_  
I'd rather skip the pleasantries  
Let's go  
Grab your pistol**

Alexander got a bad feeling about this boy, as did many others in the room. 

The atmosphere thickened and everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

**_[Philip:]_  
Confer with your men  
The duel will commence after we count to ten  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Count to ten!  
  
 _[Philip:]_  
Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky  
  
 _[Male Ensemble:]_  
One two three four  
  
 _[Full Ensemble:]_  
Five six seven**

Everyone gasped as the other boy shot before the count was up.

Philip paled.


	44. Chatper 44

**_[Ensemble Women:]_  
Stay alive...  
Stay alive...  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Where's my son?**

Alexander and Eliza were holding onto Philip as if they'd never see him again. Not that Philip was resisting. He was frozen, staring at the screen in shock.

**_[Doctor:]_  
Mr. Hamilton, come in  
They brought him in a half an hour ago  
He lost a lot of blood on the way over  
  
_[Ensemble Women:]_  
Stay alive...**

"Please." Eliza begged the screen, tears forming.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Is he alive?  
  
_[Doctor:]_  
Yes. But you have to understand  
The bullet entered just above his hip and  
Lodged in his right arm**

George winced. That didn't sound good at all. He looked to the family sadly. They looked a mess.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Can I see him please?  
  
_[Doctor:]_  
I'm doing ev'rything I can, but the wound was  
Already infected when he arrived**

Eliza started crying and hugged Philip tighter. Alexander held both of them, putting his forehead on the top of Philip's head.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Philip  
  
_[Philip:]_  
Pa  
I did exactly as you said, Pa  
I held my head up high**

"I'm so proud of you for that." Alexander choked out. "So proud."

Philip let out a small sob and his parents held him tighter. 

 ** _[Hamilton (Philip):]_  
I know, I know. Shh  
I know, I know (High)  
Shh. I know you did  
Ev'rything just right  
(Even before we got to ten)  
Shh  
(I was aiming for the sky)  
I know, I know  
I know, I know (I was aiming for the sky)  
I know  
Save your strength and (** _[With Ensemble Men:]_  stay alive...)

The room was quiet. There was nothing to say, there was no one to blame here other than the other boy. 

**_[Eliza:]_  
No!  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Eliza  
  
_[Eliza:]_  
Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?**

_'Probably not'_ The King thought sadly. 

**_[Ensemble Men:]_  
Stay alive...  
  
_[Eliza:]_  
Who did this, Alexander, did you know?**

"I'm so sorry." Alexander choked out. "I'm so, so sorry."

**_[Philip:]_  
Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me**

Eliza let out a sob and held onto her son. Alexander doing the same on his other side.

Angelica and Peggy looked at them in pity. As much as Alexander did his family wrong he didn't deserve this, no one did. 

**_[Eliza:]_  
My son  
  
_[Philip:]_  
We played piano  
  
_[Eliza:]_  
I taught you piano  
  
_[Philip:]_  
You would put your hands on mine  
  
_[Eliza:]_  
You changed the melody every time  
  
_[Philip:]_  
Ha, I would always change the line**

There was not a dry eye in the room, but the only openly crying ones were the Hamiltons.

John got up to go comfort his friend but was kept back by Lafayette, who shook his head. 

**_[Eliza:]_  
Shh. I know, I know  
  
_[Philip:]_  
I would always change the line  
  
_[Eliza:]_  
I know, I know  
  
_[Eliza (Philip):]_  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Good  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept (Un deux trois...)  
Huit neuf  
Sept huit neuf  
Sept **

Everyone winced as onscreen Eliza let out an agonizing scream. The room was quiet, the only sounds being the Hamilton's cries as they tried to comfort each other.


	45. Chapter 45

"Promise me you'll duck." Eliza got out. "Promise me."

"I Promise." Philip said. "I promise."

"I'm sorry I encouraged you to that." Alexander cried. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault dad." Philip said. "I should have known better."

This just made his parents cry harder. Angelica finally gave in and went over and pulled her sister into a hug. Philip just tried to give some comfort to his father.

Finally after a few minutes of reassurance that Philip was alive right now, and next to them. The musical moved on.

**_[Angelica:]_  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your child as tight as you can**

Which is exactly what Alexander and Eliza were doing at that moment. 

**And push away the unimaginable  
The moments when you're in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down  
  
 _[Angelica/Ensemble:]_  
The Hamiltons move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable**

"Uptown would be nice." Eliza smiles weakly.

"I think I agree." Alexander whispered.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I spend hours in the garden  
I walk alone to the store  
And it's quiet uptown  
I never liked the quiet before**

Thomas frowned. Alexander wasn't supposed to be like this. What happened to the loudmouth annoyance, oh right, his son died. He hoped Philip lived this time around.

James elbowed his side and raised his eyebrows. Thomas just looked away.

**I take the children to church on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before  
  
 _[Angelica and women:]_  
If you see him in the street, walking by  
Himself, talking to himself, have pity  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Philip, you would like it uptown  
It's quiet uptown**

Alexander started to cry softly again. So did Eliza. Philip just tried to do what he could to comfort his parents. 

**_[Angelica and women:]_  
He is working through the unimaginable  
  
 _[All men (except Hamilton):]_  
His hair has gone grey. He passes every day  
They say he walks the length of the city  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You knock me out, I fall apart  
  
 _[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]_  
Can you imagine?**

No one could really understand, except the Washingtons, who had lost a child a few years back.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you, Eliza  
But hear me out. That would be enough  
If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine  
He'd be standing here right now**

"Don-Don't say that," Eliza said, grabbing her husband's hand. "Don't. I don't want to lose ei-either of you." 

Alexander held her close. "Okay. I'm sorry. Okay."

**And you would smile, and that would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges we're facing  
I know there's no replacing what we've lost  
And you need time**

Angelica really hoped Philip lived this time around. She didn't know if she could watch her sister go through this pain for real. 

**But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough  
  
 _[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]_  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown**

"Quiet doesn't suit you," Thomas observed. "It's so... weird."

"Aw does someone care," Alexander said shakily. 

"No," Thomas said crossing his arms. "Not at all."

Alexander let out a wet chuckle.

**_[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]_  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Look around, look around, Eliza  
  
 _[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]_  
They are trying to do the unimaginable  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Alexander by Eliza's side  
She takes his hand**

That's exactly what Eliza did and the family sat together, just wanting to feel each others presence. 

Everyone around was silent as the final lines came on. There wasn't much to say.

**_[Eliza:]_  
It's quiet uptown  
  
 _[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]_  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity  
They are going through the unimaginable**


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't very good

**_[Full company:]_  
The election of 1800  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Can we get back to politics?  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Please?**

"Awww you do care." Alexander said smirking at James. 

"Yup." James said. "Sure I do." 

**_[Jefferson:]_  
Yo. Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reaction  
John Adams shat the bed. I love the guy, but he's in traction  
Poor Alexander Hamilton? He is missing in action  
So now I'm facing  
  
 _[Jefferson and Madison:]_  
Aaron Burr!**

"You're running?" John asked. "Sure you can handle it?"

Lafayette snorted.

**_[Jefferson:]_  
With his own faction  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
He's very attractive in the North  
New Yorkers like his chances  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances**

"Like usual." Hercules said happily.

"Now boys." George said. "Come on." 

"Yes General." Hercules said still smiling.

**_[Madison:]_  
Ask him a question: it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
And they say I'm a Francophile: at least they know I know where France is!**

"That's the only thing you know." Alexander said. 

Thomas opened his mouth to argue but got glared at by Angelica.

**_[Madison:]_  
Thomas that's the problem, see, they see Burr as a less extreme you  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Ha!  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Who did you have in mind?**

"No." Alexander said. "Not happening."

"I didn't say anything!" James exclaimed.

"But you will."

**_[Madison:]_  
Don't laugh  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Who is it?  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
You used to work on the same staff**

"HAH!" Alexander laughed. 

James just rolled his eyes and continued watching.

**  
_[Jefferson:]_  
Whaaaat  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To get Hamilton on your side**

"Probably won't happen." Thomas said. 

"A dollar he doesn't." George whispered to Martha.

"A dollar he does." Martha said. 

The King leaned over. "I'm with Martha." 

George stared but then nodded.

**_[Jefferson and Madison:]_  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To get Hamilton on your side  
  
 _[Burr (Ensemble):]_  
Talk less!  
(Burr!)  
Smile more!  
(Burr!)  
Don't let 'em know what you're against or what you're for!  
(Burr!)  
Shake hands with him!  
(Burr!)  
Charm her!  
(Burr!)  
It's eighteen hundred, ladies, tell your husbands: vote for  
Burr! (Burr!)**

"Wow." Peggy said. "You really have to try don't you."

**_[Male voter:]_  
I don't like Adams**

"I don't think anyone does." Lafayette said.

"That's true." Thomas admitted.

**_[Female voter:]_  
Well, he's gonna lose, that's just defeatist  
  
 _[Another male voter:]_  
And Jefferson  
  
 _[Two men:]_  
In love with France!  
  
 _[Another female voter:]_  
Yeah, he's so elitist!**

Thomas scoffed. Yeah right. 

Madison snorted. Very true.

**_[Two women:]_  
I like that Aaron Burr!  
  
 _[A woman:]_  
I can't believe we're here with him!  
  
 _[A man:]_  
He seems approachable...?  
  
 _[Another male voter:]_  
Like you could grab a beer with him!**

"Is he actually going to win?" Thomas said. 

"Maybe." John said, just as shocked. 

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: your fellow Fed'ralists would like to know how you'll be voting  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
It's quiet uptown**

"When it mattered most of course that's when you 'talk less.'" Aaron mutters.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who are you promoting?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
It's quiet uptown  
  
 _[Men (women):]_  
Jefferson or Burr?  
(Jefferson or Burr?)  
We know it's lose-lose (We know it's lose-lose)**

Aaron and Thomas both made offended noises. 

James snickered.

**Jefferson or Burr?  
(Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose (But if you had to choose)  
  
 _[Even more voters (men and women):]_  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: (Jefferson or Burr?)  
John Adams doesn't stand a chance (We know it's lose-lose)  
So who are you promoting? (Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose (But if you had to choose)  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr. Sir!**

"Oh my." Aaron muttered. 

**_[Burr:]_  
Alexander!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You've created quite a stir, sir!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
I'm going door to door!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You're openly campaigning?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Sure!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
That's new  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Honestly, it's kind of draining**

"Sounds it." the King noted. 

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Burr  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Sir!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Is there anything you wouldn't do?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
No, I'm chasing what I want  
And you know what?  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
What?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
I learned that from you**

"Oooo." Philip said.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
It's a tie!**

"Wow." Thomas said. "You actually kept up."

"Don't underestimate me." Aaron said.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
It's up to the delegates!  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison:]_  
It's up to Hamilton!**

"We're screwed." Thomas lamented. 

"Oh shush." Alexander said.

**_[Voters (Madison/Ensemble):]_  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose (Jefferson or Burr?)  
If you had to (Jefferson or Burr?)  
Choose (Choose)  
Choose (Choose)  
Choose (Choose)  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Yo**

"Here we go." Martha said, hoping she won this bet.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
The people are asking to hear my voice  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
For the country is facing a difficult choice**

"It's not that difficult." Aaron muttered.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
And if you were to ask me who I'd promote  
  
 _[Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Jefferson has my vote**

The room was silent. 

"What?!" Aaron yelled. 

Thomas was just shocked. 

"Damn." George said. 

"Pay up sweetie." Martha smiled.

**_[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I have never agreed with Jefferson once  
  
 _[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
We have fought on like seventy-five diff'rent fronts**

"I've never heard anything more true in my life." Thomas said.

**_[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]_  
Oh!  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
But when all is said and all is done  
Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none**

"If you want to be logical, Alexander was right." the King said. "If someone who doesn't believe anything is in office, nothing will get done."

Aaron looked offended.

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Oooooooooooooh  
  
 _[Madison and Jefferson:]_  
Well, I'll be damned  
Well, I'll be damned  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Hamilton's on your side**

Thomas still stared at the screen shocked. 

**_[Ensemble:]_  
Well, I'll be damned  
Well, I'll be damned  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
And?  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
You won in a landslide  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Congrats on a race well-run  
I did give you a fight  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Uh-huh  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
I look forward to our partnership  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Our partnership?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
As your vice-President  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Ha. Yeah, right**

George groaned. This is going to end up going directly against what he said in his farewell address isn't it.

**You hear this guy? Man openly campaigns against me, talkin' bout, "I look forward to our partnership."  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
It's crazy that the guy who comes in second gets to be Vice President  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
Yeah, you know what? We can change that. You know why?  
  
 _[Madison:]_  
Why?  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
'Cause I'm the President  
Burr, when you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement**


	47. Chapter 47

**_[Burr:]_  
How does Hamilton  
An arrogant  
Immigrant, orphan  
Bastard, whoreson  
**

Alexander refused to look at his friend. If he could even call him that anymore. If Aaron would really end up hating him that much for something like this then was it really friendship?

**Somehow endorse  
Thomas Jefferson, his enemy  
A man he's despised since the beginning  
Just to keep me from winning?  
**

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Angelica said. "He didn't do it because he didn't want you there. He did it because he thought Jefferson was better for the job. Don't you listen."

Aaron scoffed, his thought process the same as his musical's counterpart. 

**I wanna be in the room where it happens  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
You've kept me from  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
The room where it happens  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
For the last time**

George shook his head. He was disappointed with Aaron. He'd thought the man would be better than this. Apparently not.

**Dear Alexander:  
I am slow to anger  
But I toe the line  
As I reckon with the effects  
Of your life on mine  
I look back on where I failed  
And in every place I checked  
The only common thread has been your disrespect  
**

"You're being childish," Eliza said. 

Aaron ignored the comment and kept watching. Sometimes people didn't change.

**Now you call me "amoral,"  
A "dangerous disgrace,"  
If you've got something to say  
Name a time and place  
Face to face  
  
I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A dot Burr  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Mr. Vice President:  
  
I am not the reason no one trusts you  
No one knows what you believe  
I will not equivocate on my opinion  
I have always worn it on my sleeve  
**

"That is true," John said. "How did you not see this coming?"

Alexander let out a chuckle. "I'm surprised it hasn't happened earlier."

**Even if I said what you think I said  
You would need to cite a more specific grievance  
Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements  
**

"Now that." Peggy said. "Is childish. But both of you are children so it doesn't really matter does it."

**_[Burr:]_  
Sweet Jesus  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Hey, I have not been shy  
I am just a guy in the public eye  
Tryin' to do my best for our republic  
I don't wanna fight  
But I won't apologize for doing what's right**

Alexander nodded. He would stand by that. 

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A dot Ham  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Careful how you proceed, good man  
Intemperate indeed, good man  
Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or  
Prepare to bleed, good man**

Eliza grabbed Alexander's hand and glared at Aaron. 

"If you do what I think you're going to do you're a dead man."

Aaron gulped and looked away.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Burr, your grievance is legitimate  
I stand by what I said, every bit of it  
You stand only for yourself  
It's what you do  
I can't apologize because it's true  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Then stand, Alexander  
Weehawken. Dawn  
Guns. Drawn  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
You're on**

"You're both idiots," Angelica whispered, not believing that this was actually going to happen.

**_[Burr and Hamilton:]_  
I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
A dot Ham  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
A dot Burr**


	48. Chapter 48

**_[Eliza:]_  
Alexander, come back to sleep  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I have an early meeting out of town**

"Don't you dare," Eliza hissed. "You will not do this do you understand me?"

Alexander nodded. "I promise."

**_[Eliza:]_  
It's still dark outside  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I know. I just need to write something down  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Why do you write like you're running out of time?**

_'Because you are'_ __ the King thought.  _'He really is this time.'_

**_[Hamilton:]_  
Shhh  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Come back to bed. That would be enough  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'll be back before you know I'm gone**

_'I have a feeling I won't be this time.'_ Alexander thought sadly. He made his mind up here. No matter what happened in the future. If this duel ever got to him he was not taking part in it. 

**_[Eliza:]_  
Come back to sleep  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
This meeting's at dawn  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Well, I'm going back to sleep  
  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Hey. Best of wives and best of women**


	49. Chapter 49

**_[Male Company:]_  
One two three four  
  
 _[Full Company (except Hamilton and Burr):]_  
Five six seven eight nine  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
There are ten things you need to know**

The room was silent as they listened. All waiting in anticipation to see what was going to happen.

**_[Company:]_  
Number one!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
We rowed across the Hudson at dawn  
My friend, William P. Van Ness signed on as my  
  
 _[Burr and Company:]_  
Number two!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Hamilton arrived with his crew:  
Nathaniel Pendleton and a doctor that he knew**

"Good doctor." Eliza said. Alexander nodded.

**_[Company:]_  
Number three!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
I watched Hamilton examine the terrain  
I wish I could tell you what was happ'ning in his brain  
This man has poisoned my political pursuits!**

Angelica shook her head at Aaron. He was blowing this way out of proportion.

**_[Company:]_  
Most disputes die and no one shoots!**

John coughed and remembered back to Charles Lee. Lafayette cuffed him on the back of the head but was also hiding a smirk.

**Number four!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Hamilton drew first position  
Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission  
This is a soldier with a marksman's ability  
The doctor turned around so he could have deniability  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Five!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Now I didn't know this at the time  
But we were  
  
 _[Burr and Philip (Hamilton):]_  
Near the same spot (Near the same spot)  
Your son died, is that why (My son died, is that why)**

Alexander winced and looked to his son. He was alive and sitting right next to him. He wasn't dead.

**_[Company:]_  
Six!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
He examined his gun with such rigor?  
I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Seven!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Confession time? Here's what I got:  
My fellow soldiers'll tell you I'm a terrible shot**

_'Maybe this won't go as bad as I think'_ everyone thought as they heard that.

**_[Company:]_  
Number eight!  
  
 _[Burr/Hamilton/Ensemble men:]_  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
They won't teach you this in your classes  
But look it up, Hamilton was wearing his glasses  
Why? If not to take deadly aim?  
It's him or me, the world will never be the same  
I had only one thought before the slaughter:  
This man will not make an orphan of my daughter**

Philip was disgusted. It was as if Aaron didn't think of his brothers and sisters at all. Only about is already adult daughter. 

**_[Company:]_  
Number nine!  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Look him in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count:  
  
 _[Company:]_  
One two three four five six seven eight nine  
Number ten paces! Fire!  
**

Everyone flinched as there was a shot.

**_[Hamilton:]_  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev'ral feet ahead of me?**

"It better not be." Eliza whispered. "It better not be."

"It won't be." Alexander said. "I promise it won't be."

**I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?  
There is no beat, no melody  
Burr, my first friend, my enemy  
Maybe the last face I ever see  
If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me?  
What if this bullet is my legacy?**

Everyone was quiet at the actor monologued. It was entrancing. 

**Legacy. What is a legacy?  
It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see  
I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me  
America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me  
You let me make a difference  
A place where even orphan immigrants  
Can leave their fingerprints and rise up**

Everyone got goosebumps at the powerful lines.

**I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up  
Wise up. Eyes up  
I catch a glimpse of the other side  
Laurens leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side  
My son is on the other side  
He's with my mother on the other side  
Washington is watching from the other side**

Everyone looked sad. So many people dead. 

George looked down and Martha took his hand comfortingly. The Hamiltons were holding onto each other, and Angelica and Peggy were close. Lafayette, Hercules, and John scooted closer to one another for comfort. Thomas and James looked slighly uncomfortable, they may hate Alexander but did they really want him dead? The King just stared at the screen, knowing these things happen. Aaron was looking at everyone, seeing their reactions. Maybe this wasn't the best idea as he had thought.

**Teach me how to say goodbye  
Rise up, rise up, rise up  
Eliza  
  
My love, take your time  
I'll see you on the other side  
Raise a glass to freedom...**

Eliza let out a sob and clung to her husband who rubbed her back. Philip put his head on his dad's shoulder.

Aaron had the decency to look away at least. 

**_[Burr and Company:]_  
He aims his pistol at the sky  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Wait!  
  
I strike him right between his ribs**

Eliza cried into Alexander's chest, not wanting to hear of her husband's death. 

"Please don't die, dad." Philip whispered hiding his face.

Alexander stroked his hair. "I won't, not any time soon. I promise."

**I walk towards him, but I am ushered away**

**They row him back across the Hudson  
I get a drink  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
I hear wailing in the streets  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
Somebody tells me, "You'd better hide."**

"Damn right you better," Angelica muttered darkly. "You better."

_[Company:]_   
**Aaaah**   
**Aaaah**   
**Aaaah**   
  
_[Burr:]_   
**They say**   
  
_[Burr and Angelica:]_   
**Angelica and Eliza**   
  
_[Burr:]_   
**Were both at his side when he died**

"Of course we would be." Angelica said. "But it better not be any time soon." 

"Of course not." Alexander said quietly.

**Death doesn't discriminate**   
**Between the sinners and the saints**   
**It takes and it takes and it takes**   
**History obliterates**   
**In every picture it paints**   
**It paints me and all my mistakes**   
**When Alexander aimed at the sky**   
**He may have been the first one to die**   
**But I'm the one who paid for it**   
**I survived, but I paid for it**   
  
**Now I'm the villain in your history**   
**I was too young and blind to see...**   
**I should've known**   
**I should've known the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me**

_'You couldn't realize that earlier?'_ everyone thought. 

 _'Maybe the song is right.'_ Aaron thought seeing everyone.

**The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me**


	50. Chapter 50

**_[Washington:]_  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control:  
  
 _[Washington and Company:]_  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?  
**

"I'm glad this guy told ours." John said quietly. 

"Yeah." Lafayette agreed. "Otherwise I don't think anyone would have known."

**_[Burr:]_  
President Jefferson:  
  
 _[Jefferson:]_  
I'll give him this: his financial system is a work of genius  
I couldn't undo it if I tried  
And I tried  
**

There were shaky laughs all around the room. 

"Of course you did," Alexander said.

**_[Washington and Company:]_  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?  
  
 _[Burr:]_  
President Madison:  
**

James looked shocked. "I become president?"

"Seems so," Hercules says. "Good job."

"Thank you," James says, still shocked.

**_[Madison:]_  
He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity  
I hate to admit it, but he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us  
  
 _[Washington and Company:]_  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?  
  
 _[Angelica:]_  
Every other founding father's story gets told  
Every other founding father gets to grow old**

Eliza pulled Alexander to her side. That wasn't something she wanted to think about, not growing old with her husband. 

 ** _[Burr:]_  
But when you're gone, who remembers your name?  
Who keeps your flame?  
  
 _[Burr and men (Angelica and women):]_  
Who tells your story?  
(Who tells your story?)  
Who tells your story? (Your story?)  
  
 _[Women:]_  
Eliza  
**  
"Thank you," Alexander says.   
  


"Don't thank me," Eliza says. "You're not dying anytime soon.

**_[Eliza:]_  
I put myself back in the narrative  
  
 _[Women:]_  
Eliza  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I stop wasting time on tears  
I live another fifty years  
It's not enough  
**

"There's never enough time to do everything you need and want to do." The King says. "Just time to do whatever you can and do it well."

Everyone was silent after that. He was right. 

**_[Company:]_  
Eliza  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I interview every soldier who fought by your side  
  
 _[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
She tells our story  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings  
You really do write like you're running out of  
**

"That's a lot." Peggy states.

Alexander shrugs. "I like to write."

"That's an understatement," Eliza says.

**_[Eliza and Company:]_  
Time  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I rely on  
  
 _[Eliza and Angelica:]_  
Angelica  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
While she's alive  
  
 _[Eliza and Angelica:]_  
We tell your story  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
She is buried in Trinity Church  
  
 _[Eliza and Angelica:]_  
Near you  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
When I needed her most, she was right on  
  
 _[Eliza and Company:]_  
Time  
**

"Always." Angelica smiled at her sister.

"Where am I?" Peggy mutters. "Probably died didn't I? That's just great."

**_[Eliza:]_  
And I'm still not through  
I ask myself, "What would you do if you had more?"  
  
 _[Eliza and Company:]_  
Time  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
The Lord, in his kindness  
He gives me what you always wanted  
He gives me more  
  
 _[Eliza and Company:]_  
Time  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I raise funds in D.C. for the Washington Monument  
  
 _[Washington:]_  
She tells my story**

George looked to her appreciatively. It looked like his death was one that was unavoidable.

Martha took his hand gently and leaned her head on his shoulder. It sounded like her husband had done some truly amazing things in his lifetime.

**_[Eliza:]_  
I speak out against slavery  
You could have done so much more if you only had  
  
 _[Eliza and Company:]_  
Time  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
And when my time is up, have I done enough?  
  
 _[Eliza and Company:]_  
Will they tell our story?**

"Looks like they have, love," Alexander says with a smile, kissing the top of his wife's head.

"I'm glad," Eliza says.

Philip fake gagged to lighten the mood successfully if the light chuckles were any indication.

**_[Eliza:]_  
Oh. Can I show you what I'm proudest of?  
  
 _[Company:]_  
The orphanage  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I established the first private orphanage in New York City  
**

"Amazing," Thomas says. This woman was doing more than any of them had ever done.

**_[Company:]_  
The orphanage  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
I help to raise hundreds of children  
I get to see them growing up  
  
 _[Company:]_  
The orphanage  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
In their eyes I see you, Alexander  
I see you every  
  
 _[Eliza and Company:]_  
Time  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
And when my time is up  
Have I done enough?  
**

"You've done more than enough," Martha says. "More than enough."

**_[Eliza and Company:]_  
Will they tell my story?  
  
 _[Eliza:]_  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again  
It's only a matter of  
  
 _[Eliza and Company:]_  
Time  
  
 _[Company:]_  
Will they tell your story?  
(Time...)  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?  
(Time...)  
Will they tell your story?  
(Time...)  
Who lives, who dies  
 _[Full Company:]_  
Who tells your story?  
**

The room was silent as the final notes rang across the room. 

Then they were all engulfed in a light.


	51. Epilogue

After everyone was transported back to their own time, they remembered what they saw in that room. 

Alexander, James, and Thomas tried a little bit harder to get along and work together. They always had their differences but it was a little better. 

John was more careful in his work and avoided that battle where he died. He lived for many more years, much to the relief of his friends. 

Lafayette went back to France and tried his best to help in the revolution that had started but as much wasn't said of him, his timeline was pretty much the same. 

George led the country beautifully while he was the leader and went to live on peacefully on Mt. Vernon with Martha

Alexander never cheated on Eliza and went upstate with them on that vacation. 

Philip ducked as soon as he was back in his own time and avoided the bullet that would have killed him. His parents were very happy about this. 

Aaron was the only one who didn't care about what he saw and still challenged Alexander to the duel. Alexander of course refused at every turn, much to Aaron's chagrin. But Aaorn knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. 

Everyone lived the best they could after watching what could have happened and everyone was happy with how everything turned out. 

Even if in the end they still ended up going against George's farewell address. 

-FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING YA'LL
> 
> IT'S BEEN FUN
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this story. It was really fun to write, even if sometimes I wasn't good with updating it. 
> 
> The next story is PJO reads PJO! It'll probably be about a month, maybe two, as I get some chapters written and ready to go.
> 
> Thank you again
> 
> \- writer crazy


End file.
